The Dreamer Awakens
by LadyTrista
Summary: Memories regained doesn't mean love regained. Max finds out the hard way. Rebel fic...sorry dreamers. The end is up, this fic is officially complete.
1. A New Perspective

Hi everyone this is my first fic, so be gentle. Let's get this out of the way …I …Don't …Own…Roswell. If I did things would have turned out way different. This fic is Max/Tess, with some Michael/Isabelle thrown in. Sorry Dreamers. Okay on to the story. I'm changing the format, hope it's easier to read.

Max gazed into Liz's eyes, taking the love he saw there. It had been almost a year since Tess had killed Alex and left Roswell. Maria and Michael were still dating and Isabelle was dating a guy named Jesse. Max pulled Liz closer. The only thing missing in his life was his son. His heart ached knowing his son was out there. He was determined to find him and bring him home. Home where he and Liz would raise and love him together. Max and Liz were just returning from the movies. "Oh come on how could you say "The One" is not a great movie?" cried Max. "It was totally unbelievable… parallel universes? Give me a break." laughed Liz. As they approached her house, Max felt a chill run up his spine. Liz continued to malign the movie. As they rounded the corner, a lone figure stood on the sidewalk. It was Brody. "Hey Brody"greeted Liz. The look of utter disdain that he gave them caused them to gasp. Max took a step closer to him and peered into his eyes. "Its Larek" he stated. " Yes Your Majesty it is I Larek."said the alien inhabiting Brody's body. "What brings you here Larek? Have you any news about Max's son?" hesitantly asked Liz. "Oh yes I know exactly where the young prince is." answered Larek. Excitement rose within Max, after all this time he would finally know what happened to his son. "Where…where is he?" cried Max. " I can't tell you here. This body grows weak. Gather everyone together in a few hours, and meet me in Crashdown."replied Larek as he turned and walked away. Max and Liz stared at each other puzzled at Larek's odd behavior. Dismissing it, they ran to Liz's and called everyone.

An hour later everyone (Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Isabelle, and Kyle) sat in the Crashdown awaiting Larek. "Why did he want us all here?" Isabelle. It was hard for her to get out of the house without her mother getting suspicious. Larek walked in, all eyes turned to him.

 " The Royal _Three_" he sneered. "Larek?"said Max. "How are you enjoying your human lives?" asked Larek as he paces around the room. "Enjoy being a normal teenager Isabelle. Enjoy being class president, head cheerleader, head of the year book committee, and all around miss perfect?" continued Larek. Isabelle's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to defend herself. But Larek had moved on.

 "What about you Michael? Like that nine to five just hanging out being one of the guys, with the boss busting your chops for doing things your way? You …the man who led hundreds of thousands of soldiers into battle…you who talked diplomacy with the crowned heads of hundreds of worlds reduced to a mere grunt." continued Larek. 

A growl escaped from Michael. Again Larek moved on." How about you Max? Enjoy being a carefree teenager; enjoy not having the responsibility of an entire world on your shoulders? Are you having a good time going to movies and dinners with this human who knows not the meaning of suffering. She who was not trained to be a life mate to a King… but then again you are not a king anymore are you?" demanded Larek. 

Hurt and confused Isabelle asked, "Why are you doing this? Why are you talking to us this way?" Larek turned to glare at them. "You …all of you make me sick. You talk about just wanting to be normal teenagers, but you are not normal. You seem to conveniently forget that there is a war raging on our world.

 Our people are fighting and dying in _your names!_" shouted Larek. Max, Isabelle, and Michael were silent as the weight of his words fell on their minds. "Why are you doing this to them? Just tell us where Max's son is!" cried Liz. 

She went over to Max and wrapped her arms around him. Larek snorted in contempt. "Tell me where my son is! Tell me what Tess has done to my child!" cried Max. 

"Her Majesty has done nothing but care for and protect Prince Andreas."replied Larek. "How can a murderess care for anyone? She murdered Alex and took the Granolith to Antar!"cried Isabelle. "Oh and how quick you are to point that out. No one , not even one of you took the time ton think that maybe she had been set up. You never even gave her the benefit of the doubt. All of you rushed to condemn her. Only too happy to return to your happy carefree lives." raged Larek.

 "We know she killed Alex… she mind warped me…made me put his body in his van…made me think it was luggage." cried Kyle joining the conversation. "Are you sure it was her? Aren'tyou forgetting that she had an identical duplicate of her on this planet?" asked Larek.

 Doubt for the first time crept into their minds. "No… I made love to Tess…I know it was her. I connected with her, I felt her soul." whispered Max. In his mind, Max replayed his night together with Tess. He relived the moment when their souls touched.

 The pure, shining energy from Tess blended with his own. The absolute love and joy from her overwhelmed him…, which is why he found it hard to believe that she killed Alex… she seemed to be too good. 'Too good is right' thought Max 'She was too good to be true.' Liz looked at Max hurt in her brown eyes.

 " I'm going to explain this to you only once. Her Majesty was kidnapped in New York. When you found her, it wasn't her it was Ava. Amazing how none of you noticed. Her Majesty was held captive until it was time for the child to be conceived. Luckily for you Ava refused to bear your child Max. Her Majesty's mind was controlled, she made love to you and was captured later.

 It was Ava who killed Alex, yet you condemned her to a life of torture and death." explained Larek. Blood drained from every face. "Death? Tess is dead?" demanded Michael. "No, but she soon will be." replied Larek.

 "What about Max's son?" asked Liz. "Prince Andreas. He is with his mother at the moment. You see Ontarian babies are very connected to their mothers. If forcefully removed from them they die. So the Prince is allowed to stay with his mother until he reaches his sixth month. After that he will be taken, and his mother killed." said Larek.

 "Oh no…what will happen to him?" cried Maria. "Still more concerned over him that his mother?" chided Larek. "We have had an Antarian Vision seeker look into the future." he continued.

"You have people who can see into the future?" demanded Kyle. Larek raised an eyebrow, but answered. "They are very rare individuals. Traylor was a very powerful Visionseeker."he said. "What do you mean was?" cried Max.

 Larek sighed "His last vision was so horrible and painful that he died upon revealing it." "What did he see?" whispered Liz. "He said that the Prince was taken from his mother at six months, and was forced to watch his mother tortured and beaten to death.

 A year later underground supporters of the crown free him. As he grew, so did his powers. The combination of genes from his parents produced one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Another thing that grew was his hatred of all of you. At the age of twelve Prince Andreas decimates Ki`var's army by himself." said Larek. 

Maria interrupted "So what's the problem? Antar is saved from Ki'var and Andreas can come to earth to live with Liz and Max."she said. Larek gave her a look of disgust. "The only reason Price Andreas came to earth at the age of fourteen was to destroy it, which he does by the age of fifteen." he sneered.

 Gasp and cries of alarm peppered the air. "Why would he destroy the earth?" cried Liz clutching Max tighter. "Andreas never forgave you for what happened to his mother. The bond between an Antarian mother and child is very strong. From birth he feels what she feels.

 All of the hurt, anger, rage and betrayal Her Majesty feels, Andreas also feels. Antarian babies are also self-aware from birth. At three months, he knows who he is, where he is, and why he and his mother are prisoners. The hate Her Majesty feels for you are multiplied in him. At the age of fourteen Andreas will come to earth to meet you. 

He will see that Max and Liz have married, have three children, and live happy normal lives. Their happiness drives a stake through his heart. He resents the fact that while his mother lay cold in her grave, Liz presided as queen of the manor in his fathers' home.

 He particularly resented the fact that thirteen year old Max jr. was spoiled and pampered and never knew a day of fear in his life, while Andreas himself had known nothing but fear and death. He went to your door Max, and you answered, there was no mistaking his identity he looked exactly like you except that he had his mother's eyes.

 He asked you why you didn't come for him, why didn't you save them? You couldn't answer Max, you couldn't tell him that your _wife_ convinced you to stop looking for him and start a new family with her. No, you couldn't look into those icy blue eyes and admit that you severed any emotional tie you had with Antar.

 You couldn't admit to your son that his mother was less than dirt to you and Liz, your sweet beautiful Liz was all that mattered to you. You didn't tell him, but he knew, he knew you so easily. So he didn't say another word, he turned and left. The next day the earth was under attack. They were pitifully overmatched. Less than a month later every human on this planet was eradicted."Finished Larek. Tears coursed down every face in the room, they fell for the pain of a little boy, for guilt over their selfish blindness, and mostly they fell for the millions of humans that will pay for their mistakes. "Oh God Larek…is there anything we can do to stop this?" cried Max. " Yes…. yes there is" said Larek.

That's it for now… I hope this wasn't too long, I couldn't stop writing. Please review. Any comments or suggestions are welcome. Flames are also welcome. 


	2. At the Crashdown

Hey everyone, sorry about the formatting of chapter one. I'll go back and fix that. I hope this one is a lot easier to read. I haven't received any reviews yet, but I have this story in my head and it won't let me stop. The rating is for later chapters (they can be skipped, and I will warn you). Anyway I disclaim I don't own Roswell. On with the story.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" asked Max. "Yes…yes there is" said Larek. Liz stood within the circle of his arms weeping into his chest. She dreaded the next word out of Larek's mouth. " You can save Her Majesty. I doubt if she will forgive you, but she will be alive.

 Maybe then Andreas will forgive you." said Larek. Liz's mind was racing; just yesterday she wanted to tell Max that they could have a baby to ease the pain of losing his son. She wanted her future with Max and their children. 

"How do we know that Tess is still alive?" she demanded. Larek pulled a small silver box out of his pocket. When he sat it on the counter a large image filled the wall. It was Tess, a beaten a ragged Tess. 

She hovered in a corner holding a small bundle in her arms. Her once golden hair lay limp and dirty, her skin sallow. Big purple bruises marred her petite frame. As everyone listened, she began to sing off-key to her son.

 "_You are my sunshine my only sunshine when you're not happy my skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away."_ "You like that, don't you Andre? You are so sweet," she cooed to him. Tess uncovered the baby's head.

 Everyone saw that he possessed a cap of raven colored curls. Max felt his heart constrict at his first glimpse of his son. "Oh my sweet little man…what are you going to do without me? I don't want to leave you alone with my enemies. I have no choice. When I die, I want you to remember that I always loved you and I always will. You are more precious to me than this entire universe." she said in a broken whisper, tears pouring down her cheek

 Everyone felt tears prick their eyes.Larek cut off the projector. "She looked so weak," said Kyle. "That is one of the reasons we haven't attempted a rescue. We're not sure she'd survive. We needed a powerful healer to accompany us. That is you Max." answered Larek.

 "When do we leave?" asked Isabelle. No one questioned her decision to go along. "We leave in roughly fifteen minuets." Answered Larek. "So soon!" cried Liz. "Time is very short. Her Majesty grows weaker by the day." Said Larek. "A portal will appear momentarily. It will deposit us outside her cell. Unfortunately it cannot penetrate her cell. Isabelle, you and Michael must handle the guards, I will get the door. Max…you must heal Her Majesty as quickly as possible, the portal will only last a few minuets." said Larek. 

I know this is a short chapter, but I will make it up later. I have finals to study for. As always please review. Flames are welcome. Next chapter: The Rescue.

I know most people hate Tess, but there are a few Rebels out there…aren't there?


	3. The rescue

I'm going to post one more chapter, and if I don't get any reviews, I'll take the hint that nobody wants to read my story. If anyone knows about a board that hosts rebel fiction please let me know. Usual disclaimers apply. 

"Max don't do this!" cries Liz. "Be careful, don't do anything crazy spaceboy"said Maria to Michael. They weren't dating anymore, but they were still friends. "How can you even ask me not to go?" cried Max. "What about us and our future children Max?" yelled Liz. "Don't make me choose Liz, he is my son. I have to save him." replied Max. "Do you have to bring _her_ back? She'll just mess up our lives again" said Liz.

The portal opened with a brilliant flash. Throwing Liz a disgusted look Isabelle prepared to step through. Max begged Liz with his eyes to understand. "I have to" was all he said. He and the others stepped into the portal.

They were all momentarily blinded. When they arrived in the other side, they found themselves in a dark barren prison. There was no time to feel the wonder at being on their home world.

Larek gestured for the to follow him around the corner. Two guards were posted outside the door. Michael and Isabelle exchanged a glance as both readied their powers. Simultaneous blast of energy quickly dispatched the guards.

They rushed to the door. Larek pulled a strange tool from his pocket. He placed it on the door, immediately it opened.  Inside they found Tess asleep on the cot. Andre was wide-awake.

Max resisted the urge to grab him. Gently he turned Tess, seeing the bruises up close made his heart constrict. Max put his hands over her, and began the painstaking process of healing her. 

"Max?" she whispered. "I'm here Tess."he said. "We have to hurry," urged Larek. Max felt his power draining. "Stop… that's enough." said  Tess. She stood and gathered Andre close to her. Silently they rushed into the hall.

Michael and Isabelle were waiting. Isabelle and Tess exchanged guarded looks. Just as the portal appeared, they heard the sound of rushing feet. All eyes turned and beheld Ava leading a troop of soldiers.

Quickly they jumped through the portal. In a blink of an eye they found themselves back at the CrashDown.

That's all…maybe for good. I really like to write, and I just wish that someone would read my story. If I do continue the next chapter will be: Reaction.


	4. Reaction

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. It means so much to me. Thank-you: Asabetha, Jessica, Khadija, and Elya. As for where this fic is going, its all written out and begging to be posted. And Jessica, I've never been called brilliant before thanks * blush *. Anyway on the story.

In the blink of an eye, they found themselves back at the Crashdown. By that time the sheriff had arrived. "Max you're back" cried Liz, hurling herself into his arms. Tess gave a snort of disgust, and made her way to an empty booth. Here she was again surrounded by people who mistrusted her. Kyle came over to her, "Tessie you're okay," he said attempting to hug her.

Tess held up her hand and sent him sailing across the room. Gasp and cries came from everyone. "Why did you do that?" demanded Liz. Tess' eyes narrowed, as she replied "Don't you dare try to pretend that any of you have the right to touch or even speak to me." Her voice was weary and there were dark circles under her eyes. "Hey they saved you!" said Maria.

"Saved me? _Saved _me? They sent me to that hellhole in the first place. So pardon me if I don't get down on my knees in gratitude." Sneered Tess. Jim came and stood beside her. "Tess we didn't know…all of the evidence pointed to you, and I know that that is no excuse. We're sorry." He said. "You…the man I looked at as a father, you thought that I was a murderer. You thought that _I was capable of cold blooded murder,"_ said Tess, anger shaking her voice.

Max observed her as she spoke. The old Tess would never have allowed that much raw emotion to be revealed. She was at her breaking point, so he decided to end this. "This is getting us nowhere. It's late…we'd better be getting home" he said. "Where is Tess suppose to go?" asked Liz. "She'll come back home with us, we're her family" said Kyle, who by then had pulled himself off the floor.

"No I most certainly will not be going anywhere with you _brother dear_" replied Tess. "You can sleep at my place," offered Liz, trying to score brownie points with Max. Tess scoffed. "No thanks, seeing as how you convinced everyone that I killed Alex without one shred of real evidence. My son and I will be alright, we don't need any of you," said Tess trying to rise. Her strength left her.

Max rushed to grab her. Andreas began to cry. "You have to come home with me so that I can finish healing you" started Max. "No you bastard! I can take care of myself," she cried trying to get away, but she was too weak. "Think about our son…he needs you at full strenth"continued Max. "You're telling me to think about our son, you selfish son of a whore? _I_ am the one took care of him, gave him life, so that _you_ could be the carefree human teenager." she yelled.

Max felt a blush heat his face. All of her words were true. He wanted to make it up to her, but dammit she wasn't making it easy. Fed up, he decided to use the only weapon he had. "You're coming with me now, and that's a _direct_ command from your king" he said. Max knew phrased this way no Antarian could refuse him. "I hate you" Tess hissed. "I know," he said.

As they made there way to the jeep, Liz said "Maybe I should come with you, in case there's trouble." "Maybe you _shouldn't _…you'll only upset her." said Isabelle. Liz shot her a dirty look. Isabelle merely smirked. Everyone agreed to meet at Max's apartment later the next afternoon. 

The ride to Max's passed uneventfully. Once they were inside Max helped Tess to the couch, a moment later she appeared to fall asleep. She held on to Andre protectively. For the first time Max allowed his gaze to fall upon his son. Wide sky-blue eyes gazed back at him. Max felt his heart constrict. "Hey you, I've been looking all over for. Andreas…I wonder where she got that name" he mussed to himself.

Max caressed his son's thick black hair. "Andreas Evans" he continued. "That's Andreas Alexander Harding," corrected Tess. Max jerked away, noticing that she was wide-awake. "You're awake!" he said. "No I talk in my sleep. Of course I'm awake. Where's the bathroom, my son and I need a bath, and I'm starving," she said.

Max hurriedly ran the bathwater for them. "I'll cook something up," he said leaving them. It was pure heaven for Tess to strip the grimy clothes from her and her son. The warm water was soothing. When Max walked by, he heard her singing "The itsy bitsy spider" and Andre was giggling along. He smiled at how Andre loved his mothers singing, even though it was off key. Max felt optimistic about the future. He just knew that he and Tess cols settle their differences.

That's it for now. Again I thank everyone that has reviewed and will review. I will try to post a chapter a day, but I make no promises (you know those pesky little things called school and work sometimes get in the way) Anyway thanks again.


	5. Meetingpart1

Hi everyone, I can't believe people actually reviewed. Thanks…and Elya, I didn't have any Michael/Isabelle moments in this chapter, but just for you I worked some in. The usual disclaimer applies. On with the fic.

A half hour later, Tess came into the kitchen wrapped in a towel. It exposed the vivid bruises that covered her body. "I need something to where" she said ignoring the pain in his eyes upon seeing her bruises. She followed him into the small bedroom, noticing the picture of the b*tch on the nightstand. With a small wave of her hand the picture of a smiling Liz turned into a black lump.

Max said nothing, as she turned and laid a wiggling Andreas upon the bed. Max handed her a pair of gray sweat shorts and one of his shirts. She was mildly surprised when he pulled out baby clothes and diapers. Before she could comment, he said, "I bought these when you told me you were pregnant." Tess said nothing merely raising an eyebrow.

She quickly pulled on the clothes he provided. "So what's for dinner _Your Majesty_?" she said as she dressed her son. "Uh…I made some burgers and fries," replied Max trying to ignore her sarcasm as he had ignored her brief nudity. He could once again feel a blush heat his face.

They sat at Max's kitchen table, eating in silence. Tess didn't want to admit how hungry she actually was. She was starting on her third burger, when Max asked, "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Her appetite flew out the window. Her ice blue eyes went positively glacial. "_Talk_? Talk about how you slept with me, got me pregnant, accused me of murder, then sent me off to Antar to be beaten and tortured? Is that what you want to talk about?" she asked.

Guilt covered his face. "I know there is no excuse for what I did. All I can say is that when Liz came to me with the evidence, it was really convincing. We all truly believed Liz…I guess we wanted it to be true. Because that meant that we didn't have to leave" he sighed.

"Oh yes the always right, always perfect, can do no wrong Liz "I can walk on water" Parker. You didn't stop to think that maybe her jealous insecurities were pushing her to find evidence and interpret it to her own conclusions. I mean face it Max you could never love a murderer and _she_ knew it!" cried Tess. "No, Liz isn't like that! She loved Alex and she actually believed that you killed him," replied Max.

"Ha…it's funny how no one else thought so, in fact the idea never even entered anyone's mind until she pushed it there. You all couldn't wait to get rid of me, you were glad that I was gone. Admit it Max be a man and admit the truth. You didn't want me or my son around disrupting your perfect little world!" snorted Tess.

Andre chose that moment to whine. Without thinking, Tess pulled up her shirt to nurse him. Max couldn't take his eyes off of them. The rage drained from Tess' face as she stroked her son's hair and hummed a little song to him. Andre nursed hungrily. A comfortable silence fell between them. "He's so beautiful," sighed Max. "We did this Tess you and me. Sometimes it hits me right in the gut that I helped to create him. He is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to us," he continued.

Tess glanced up, and sadly shook her head. "He came from me. You are a sperm donor nothing more," she said. Max wanted to get angry, but he understood her feelings. So he said nothing as she nursed and burped their son. 'And he is our son' thought Max.

A while later Tess and Andre were on the couch asleep. Tess refused to sleep in the bed where Max and the B*tch copulated. Max was amazed at how stubborn she was. After he made sure that she was asleep, he carried them both to bed. Max left them and began cleaning up the kitchen.  When he finished he lay on the couch and dialed Liz's number, but before it could ring he heard a blood-chilling scream.

Max raced back to the bedroom. Tess was thrashing around crying out in her sleep. "No…leave me alone…don't touch me …my baby…leave him alone. Don't hurt him…I don't care what you say…my king will save us…he loves Andre…he won't leave him here. Stop…don't hurt me…please…Max…help me…help our baby…why…why did you send us away…why do you hate me?" she cried out. Max was frozen. Tess' faith in him nailed him where he stood.

Her anguished cries raked his soul. Even as she was being tortured, Tess had faith in his ability to save them. Before Max could wake her, her cries trailed off and she settled down. He saw a trail of tears flow down her cheeks. 'I did this to her. I turned one of the strongest people I know into a whimpering heap. Damn how could I do this to her' he thought. He was startled to feel tears running down his own face.

"I'm sorry' he whispered. Max buried his head in the blanket by his son. He felt a gentle tugging on his hair, looking up he encountered the too wise gaze of his son. "I've never seen her so sad and hurt, and it's all my fault. All she wanted was her rightful place, all she wanted was to be accepted" he said to himself. Andreas merely gurgled. Tess turned in her sleep, her arms coming to wrap around and protect her son.

When she encountered Max's head, her eyes flew open in alarm. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "I thought I heard the baby cry" he lied. She didn't believe him. "Then why are you crying Max?" she asked. " It just hit me how much I missed you both" he said. Tess raised a brow in disbelief. "Whatever Max…go to sleep. I'm sure miss priss will blame me if you have bags under your eyes" she said, pulling Andre close and shutting her eyes. Max watched her sleep for a while, before drifting off himself.

Max awoke slowly, the first thing that he noticed was that he slept on the floor. The second thing that he noticed was that he entire shirt was soaked. Looking down, he found Andreas in the middle of his chest. Max smiled until he realized that his son's diaper leaked all over him. Shaking the cobwebs from his head, Max arose and changed his son's diaper. When he went into the living room, Max noticed shopping bags everywhere. "Tess? Where are you?" he called. "In the kitchen" she replied.

"What's all this stuff?" he asked. Tess stood at the stove cooking; he noticed that she wore a baby blue tank top with a pair of baggy hip huggers. "It's just a few necessities for me and my son," she said, sliding him a plate and taking her son. Max sat and began to eat. "How did you pay for all of this?" he asked. "Not that it is any of your business, but Nasedo left several bank account available to me" she said. Tess began to nurse her son. As always contentment washed over her.

"Andre and I will be leaving today," she said. Max almost choked on his bacon and eggs. "What? I thought that you would stay here for a while. Why are you leaving, where will you go?" he cried. "Why am I leaving…do you really have to ask? Where am I going? I know that if I leave Roswell that you would track me down…so, I'm moving into a nice three bedroom townhouse across town. And as for staying here, are you out of your mind? No way am I setting myself up to be Liz's punching bag. Andre and I need to be on our own ' she said. 

"You've been on your own for too long it's my turn now" he said taking her hand. Tess allowed herself a moment of weakness, a moment to savor his touch. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she steeled herself against the emotions she was feeling. "No, I have to do what is best for me and my son right now. I can't bear to look into everyone's face and pretend that I don't feel any animosity towards them. You don't know how hard it is to sit and have a conversation with you, when all I want to do is scream and yell at you for betraying me. The only reason I can even bear to look at you is because of Andreas. I'm sorry to shatter your illusions, but things can't go back to where they were. I refuse to be on the outside looking in again" she said taking her hand away from him.

"Will you let me see him sometimes?" asked Max. "I don't know," said Tess. "You know I could order you…but I know that will make you hate me more" he sighed. Tess looked down at her son and sighed.

Meanwhile in the hall outside of Max's apartment….

"What should we say to her?" asked Isabelle. For so long she hated Tess, absolutely despised her. Now it turns out that she Isabelle was wrong. 'I can't believe how we turned on her…like a pack of wolves' Isabelle thought to herself in disgust. Michael turned to her and tried to put on a reassuring smile. "We apologize…and hope that she is forgiving," he said. 'About as forgiving as I would be' he thought. This was his sister, if anyone should have believed her he should have. "She hates us…and I don't blame her. Do you think that she'll stay?" asked Isabelle. Ever since Tess left, she felt a void in her life. Tess was the only one who knew exactly how it feels to be her. "I don't know. Maybe… she just spooked everyone with all of her talk about destiny, we never got the chance to know her" said Michael.

Isabelle's eyes widened at the mention of the word destiny, after Tess left, no one ever mentioned it. _Destiny. _The thing they all feared. Isabelle didn't want her future to be determined for her. She wanted to make her own destiny…with Jesse. So why did her heart race when Michael entered the room, why could one of his rare smiles light up her day? Isabelle hung her head as she thought this over. Michael reached over and pushed her hair out of her face, letting his hand caress her face. "Come on Izzy, we can get through this" he said. Isabelle shivered as he pulled her to Max's apartment. She would _not_ be a slave to destiny she vowed.

That's it for now. Remember read and review. Next chapter will be coming soon.


	6. Meeting 2

Hi guys! I'm so sorry about taking so long to update, its been a crazy week, first I got a new car, then my boyfriend asked me to marry him!!!! YAY!!!

Anyway sorry…I promise that I _will_ finish this story.

Michael and Isabelle had just knocked on Max's door, when Maria and Liz came over. " Hey…you're here early," said Michael. "I didn't want Max to be alone with that witch for too long" said Liz. Max opened the door before anyone could reply. Liz rushed to hug him, "How was your night, was she totally awful to you?" she said. Tess had come up behind them; the look on her face would have made Liz run away screaming if she had seen it.

"_She _has a name, and no _she_ was not awful," retorted Tess. Liz's head snapped up, and her face turned red. They all made their way to the living room. Isabelle was the first to notice all of the bags. "Who went shopping?" she asked. "That would be me," said Tess. Liz sat tight against Max's side. "So _Tess_ what are you going to do now. You can't possibly mean to stay with Max," said Liz. Tess merely smirked "Don't worry your pretty little head _Elizabeth_, I'll be out if here within the hour. You won't be seeing me or _my son _around," said Tess.

'Don't be silly Tess, we want you to stay around" said Max. Isabelle sat watching Tess as she rocked Andre to sleep.' How could I have thought that she was a murderer?' thought Isabelle to herself. "Because it was easier for you to think the worst in me, because it alleviated your guilt. There are a number of reasons for your feelings," said Tess. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, everyone except Isabelle. "How did you do that?" she asked. "My powers developed to almost full capacity while I was home. I can now hear thoughts" she replied. "So you can read our thoughts?" cried Liz. Tess gave her an impish grin "Only those thoughts that have a lot of emotion behind them. And Liz, I sooo didn't need that little fantasy about you and Max…I never really thought you were into all of that kinky stuff. Whips and leather…really. As for that other little thought that flitted through your mind, never in a million years. My son has _one_ mother, and the people of Antar will never accept a human queen, you will never _ever_ take my place" said Tess.

Liz turned red, then pale. Michael looked ate her and laughed. "Whips and leather" he said between snorts. 'Tess?' Isabelle called with her mind. Tess turned her head in her direction indicating that she heard her. 'I'm sorry…I know that it doesn't change anything. We hurt you and sent you away. I just want you to know that I didn't want to believe that you killed Alex. I was just so hurt and angry, we had just found each other. Our love was so new and wonderful. To have it snatched away was unbearable. I now know what it was like for you to lose Zan. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me' thought Isabelle. 

Tess felt tears well up in her eyes; she literally felt Isabelle's pain and remorse. Isabelle _was_ sorry that she betrayed her, she wanted to start over. Tess felt that if they were to truly start over, then Isabelle needed to understand everything that she was feeling. Tess concentrated and opened her mind, letting Isabelle feel and see all that had happened to her. By then everyone stopped what he or she were doing and watched as both blondes broke down into tears. Max was about to demand an explanation, when Isabelle rose from the couch and went to kneel in front of Tess. 

"I'm so sorry," whispered Isabelle. Tess pulled her into a hug careful not to squish Andre. The two young women shared a watery smile. The others sat amazed. "Here, hold him, I know you're dieing to" said Tess handing Andre to Isabelle. "What happened?" asked Michael. "We came to an understanding" smiled Isabelle. "I looked into Isabelle's mind and I found that she truly didn't hate me she was just crushed when she lost Alex," said Tess. "What about me…can you forgive me" asked Maria surprising everyone.

"I have nothing against you Maria. I know you were just trying to be good friend" Tess surprised everyone when she said this. "But …do you think that _we_ can be friends?" asked Maria. The notion of being friends with her had never occurred to Tess. An idea began to for in her mind. A wicked smirk was threatening to break free. "Of course I'll be your friend Maria," said Tess. Maria smiled, ignoring Liz's angry glare. 'Ms. Priss doesn't like that does she. I wonder how she'll take being an outsider' thought Tess.

On the other side of the room Michael sat watching Isabelle hold the baby. A pain pierced his heart, she looked so right holding a child. 'It should be _my_ child' the thought took Michael by surprise. It was so powerful that Tess felt it. She turned to look at him. He offered her a weak smile. 'So…I take it that she doesn't know how you feel' thought Tess to Michael. He shook his head no. Tess made an effort to block Michael's feelings from her mind; they were so private and tender that she felt like an intruder.

"So does this mean that none of our thoughts are private?" demanded Liz. "I can only read alien thoughts, the only reason I can read yours is because you're not completely human any more. Max changed your DNA when he healed you" said Tess. 'Tess, you know how sorry I am' thought Max. His thoughts were stronger than the others, their bond forged a lifetime ago made his feelings resonate through her soul. Tess tried to block him, but he would not be denied. 'Listen to me…I know that you're angry and hurt, but you must know that I would never hurt you or our child. I care for you Tess' thought Max.

Everyone watched the silent exchange. 'Care for me? Would someone who cared for me sent me and our child into this?' she cried, opening her mind and letting him feel and see all of the torture and beatings. Max grabbed his head in pain. Tears poured down his face. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry" he whispered over and over. Tess stopped. His pain still had an effect on her. "I know that…and maybe later I can forgive you," said Tess. Max reached out to her with his mind. Reluctantly she answered. 'Take as long as you need, I'll always be there for you' he thought. Tess nodded her head in acknowledgement. 

Max felt Tess' emotions through their bond. Her sadness almost overwhelmed him. Still he felt something, like a tiny spark. He let himself delve deeper…it was her love for him it was still there. Shocked he looked into her eyes. She said nothing, merely returned his stare. He was about to speak, when Liz demanded, "What are you two talking about!?" Breaking their link, Tess replied "None of your business." "It is if you're trying any of your mind warping you murderous b*tch" shouted Liz. "That's it you goody-goody psycho. I don't have to take this, I' m leaving" said Tess. With that she grabbed some of her bags and went out the door. Isabelle followed with Andre. Michael and Maria got the other bags. Max gave Liz an angry look and followed the others.

Tess was loading the trunk of a purple Mustang. "Wow! Is that your car?" asked Max. "Yeah…don't ask me to forgive her Max, I won't do it" said Tess. "I'm not going to ask you to forgive her… now come back inside," said Max."No I can't be in the same room with her!" said Tess. She slammed the trunk of her car, when she did she noticed Liz reaching for Andre. "I so wouldn't do that of I were you" she sneered. Liz jumped back. When Tess' things were loaded, she allowed Max to say good-bye to his son. Max held Andre and kissed his forehead. "Will I see you again?" he asked Tess. "Don't worry Max you will see us around" said Tess. 'If only to bug the hell out of Liz' she thought to herself.

That's it for now. Again I'm sorry about the delay. Please read and Review. This story will be completed, and I'm warning you this will be a long fic.


	7. Meet my folks

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Anyway I have dilemma…. this story is taking on a mind of its own. I had this whole story written out, but when I typed it, it turned into something totally different. I had Tess to forgive everyone immediately, and then I thought about it…why should she?? So the Max/Tess action will take a little longer, cause I have to write a totally different story. Anyway on with the fic….

Tess smirked as she made her way to the CrashDown. She'd been on earth for two weeks, and she hadn't once seen Max. She kept in touch with Isabelle and Maria by phone, and occasionally received a call from Michael. They all said that Max missed her and the baby; Tess couldn't bring herself to care. As much as Max had hurt her and her son, he deserved to feel a little anguish. Again Tess smirked, she hadn't been idle in these last two weeks, she decorated her home, enrolled in Roswell U and, got a new wardrobe. What everyone didn't know is that Nasedo left her access to a couple of million dollars (just in case). 

Tess looked down at her new clothes, liking the way her low-rise boot-cut jeans skimmed her figure, the way the tiny navy blue tank top hugged her breast, and the strappy leather sandals fit her feet. 'Nothing like new clothes to make a girl feel good' thought Tess to herself. Several guys turned and watched her progress into the diner. 'Yeah, I still got it' she thought. Tess adjusted Andre in her arms. Her little man looked to be about three months old, but he was actually closer to six. The first person to notice Tess was Maria. She gave Tess a small wave and smile. Isabelle sat at a booth with Max and Michael. Liz was across the room waiting on another table. 

Max's eyes lit up at the sight of them. Tess gave everyone a polite smile. Isabelle immediately reached for Andre. His eyes were wide open and Isabelle noticed how they exactly matched his mothers'. Max gazed at Tess hesitating to talk to her. "It _is _okay to speak to me Max," said Tess. He blushed and asked her how she had been. "I've been great, Andre and I are settling in to our new home, and I start Roswell U next week" answered Tess. "Hey I wonder if we have any classes together?" cried Isabelle. "What's your major?"asked Tess. "Philosophy with a minor in History" she said. "I don't think we'll have any classes together, I'm a Business major" answered Tess. "Aww shoot. Maybe you'll have a class with Michael or Maria…he's a History major and she's an Music major" said Isabelle.

Tess noticed that she skipped Max and Liz. "What about you Max, what's your major?" she asked. Max cleared his throat. "I don't attend Roswell U, Liz wanted to attend school in New York and there's a waiting list…so we were going to try again next year" he said. Tess raised one golden eyebrow. "So…let me get this straight. You threw a fit when Isabelle wanted to leave, and you actually thought about commanding me to stay…and you and Ms. Perfect are going to New York?" demanded Tess. "No…I mean that was the plan, but I can't leave now. I finally have you…I mean I have Andre back in my life" he said. By then, Liz and Maria had made there way over to the table.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" cried Liz? "I …I finally have my son back, you can't expect me to leave him" answered Max. "We'll take him with us" said Liz. Everyone looked at her as if she lost her mind. Tess actually laughed. "I don't think so Elizabeth" smirked Tess. The group was so focused on Tess and Liz, that no one noticed when Phillip and Diane Evans walked into the diner. "Hello Max, Izzzy" said Phillip. Tess noticed him stare at her and Andre, but he said nothing. Isabelle and Max jumped guiltily. "Mom, Dad…Hi" said Isabelle.

"Mom, Dad there's someone I want you to meet," said Max as he took Andre from Isabelle. "This is Andreas Alexander Harding-Evans," he said presenting the baby to them. A shocked silence greeted his words. "He's….he's…"was all Diane could get out. "My son" finished Max. "Oh my god" said Diane. Phillip gazed at Andre's crystal blue eyes and again stared at Tess. "You must be Tess…and from those big baby blues I'm assuming that you're this little guys mother" he said.

Tess was shocked that he knew her name; she assumed the other never mentioned her once she was gone. "Yes, I'm Tess and you are correct to assume that Andre is my son" she answered. "Max come we need to talk" said Phillip. Max was about to hand Andre to Tess, when Phillip interrupted. "You and Andreas must join us Tess" he said. Tess gave Max a frown…she ruled an entire planet…who was this person to order her around. Tess was about to refuse, when she caught sight of Liz's angry face. Tess gave her a sugary sweet smile, "Whatever you say Mr. Evans" she said. When they were outside, Max's parents demanded to know everything.

Tess gave Max free reign to answer his parents. Max told them that he and Tess had gotten together while he and Liz were on a break. He loved her; otherwise he never would have slept with her. At this Tess' eyes got wide. Max continued with his little tale, and it wasn't until he glossed over what made Tess leave that she interrupted. "Hold up a second _Max _aren't you going to tell your parents why I left?" she demanded. Max turned to her in horror. "You weren't going to tell them? You want them to think that I was being selfish keeping my son to myself? Go ahead and tell them Max…tell them how Liz accused me of cheating on you. Tell them how you believed her. And when I told you I was pregnant you told me to get out of your life; you didn't believe me when I told you I was innocent. You wanted nothing to do with us. Even when I told you I was having complications with my pregnancy and had to go back east, you just wanted me out of your sight so that you and your precious Liz could be together" ranted Tess.

She was shocked at how much venom came out in her words. She meant to let Max do all the talking, but all of her emotions surged out of control. Max turned gray. His parents looked shocked and appalled. "Is that true Maxwell?" cried his mother. 'What are you doing??' Max cried with his mind. 'What? You did believe that I betrayed you. I couldn't very well say that you thought that I was a _murderer_ could I. So I substituted one betrayal for another' thought Tess. Resigned Max turned to his parents. "Yes, it's all true. I did betray Tess' trust and love" said Max. 

"I'm so disappointed in you Maxwell" said Diane. "I know and I'm sorry. I'm so grateful that Tess came back and is letting me know my son" said Max looking at Tess. She dropped her gaze to her son. "Well…this is a bit much to take in at once. The reason I stopped by today is that I wanted to invite everyone to my housewarming party. Mr. And Mrs. Evans, you are more than welcome to come, I'll leave the directions with Max" said Tess. She took her son into her arms and went back inside. When she resumed her seat, she along with the others watched as Max got chewed out by his parents.

When he came back inside he looked less that thrilled. Without a word Tess handed Andre to him. Max received a great deal of comfort from looking into his son's big baby blue eyes. "So, did you mean it, you're having a housewarming party?" he asked. "Yes, and you're all invited" answered Tess. Liz perked up. "Don't even think about darkening my door Elizabeth" said Tess. Liz was about to protest, when Max silenced her. "We will respect your wishes Tess"  he said.

And I'm leaving it here for now. The party scene will be next. Enjoy…and don't forget to review.


	8. What just happened 1

Hey guys I'm back, sorry it took so long, but you know life happens. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. To Brittany yes my car (2003 Maxima, silver) does kick *ss if I do say so myself. To Wolf B* tch yes that was me letting a little of my frustration at Max's stupidity out in that little rant. Thanks again to all that reviewed, you are the reason that I write. I haven't said this in a while so…I DON'T OWN ROSWELL…nuff said. On with the fic.

Liz didn't take the decision Max made to go to the party very well. "I should be welcome anywhere you are _Max_," she said. They were at the Crashdown a few hours before the party started. "You can't expect her to forgive you and welcome you with open arms Liz. You sent her to hell" reasoned Max. Liz rolled her eyes and gave him a glare. "I had a little help with that. You didn't trust her or believe her. You loved me more, so you trusted me more" she replied with a smile. Max gazed into her big brown eyes and wondered when he was going to tell her the real reason he sided with her against Tess. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; it was just that to him Liz represented his humanity, and Tess represented his Antarian half. Denying Tess was denying his differences. He could be normal Max Evans. 

It didn't help that upon meeting Tess, Max felt an instant connection, a pull upon his alien half. A need to protect her and ravish her at the same time overcame him whenever Tess came near him; of course he had to keep her away from him. He couldn't jump on her every time he saw her now could he?

"Liz I want to see Andre. I'm sorry that Tess won't forgive you, but you're still accusing her of killing Alex, and you want to take her son. Can you blame her for not wanting you in her home?" reasoned Max. "Why are you defending her? I know she had something to do with it Max, maybe she and Ava were working together" cried Liz. Max just shook his head, when was she going to let it go. "I have to go, I'll call you when I get home" said Max. 

Max arrived at the address on the invitation. The house was beautiful. Tess came to the door wearing a wine colored sheath dress. Once again Max felt the twin urges to protect and ravish her heat his blood. He fought to keep his carnal thoughts to himself. 'Get a grip Evans' he lectured himself. He concentrated on keeping his thoughts private. His efforts were in vain; Tess felt his raw desire for her wash through her. Her eyes widened in shock. Max gave her a rueful smile and handed her the flowers he brought. Tess didn't know how to react, so she just took the flowers and ushered him into living room. 

"Isabelle called, she's on her way," she said turning away. "We'll have to talk about it someday Tess," whispered Max. "Not now Max" she said leaving him in the living room. Alone, Max took in the décor. The room was sunken and contained cream leather furniture. Scented candles were scattered about the room. Tess returned carrying Andre. Eagerly Max reached for his son. Tess watched them for a moment; here were the two most important things in her life. She turned and went into the kitchen, trying to gather her thoughts. 'Damn him…_DAMN HIM_ …how could he do this to me now!' she thought to herself. 'He loves Liz…I could deal with that…why is he having these feelings for me now' she wondered. Her King desired her…not too long ago Tess would have given her right arm for that to be, now she resented it.

She was shaken from her thoughts when the doorbell rang. It was Isabelle and Jesse. Max let them in. Tess rushed into the room. "Hey…" Tess and Isabelle exclaimed at the same time. Isabelle wore a black dress with tiny spaghetti straps. "Hello Tess, I'm Jesse," said Jesse introducing himself. "Hello Jesse, nice to meet you" said Tess as she ushered them into the living room. "Make yourselves comfortable" she said heading back to the kitchen. "Wait, I'll help you," said Isabelle following her to the kitchen. 

Max and Jesse were admiring Andre when the doorbell rang again. It was Michael and Maria. When they were inside, Michael handed over the wine he brought, and took Andre. After showing them the living room, Max joined Izzy and Tess in the kitchen. Silently he watched as Tess put the finishing touches on a tray of hordouves. Isabelle caught him staring, something in his gaze must have given him away, because she blushed and turned away. Tess felt him staring, but ignored him. His desire for her once again assailed her. Bracing herself, she turned to face him. The look of wanting on his face caused her to blush. "Who brought the wine?" she asked. "Michael" he replied, his eyes never leaving her. "Here take these," said Isabelle shoving a plate of hordourves to him. Max took them and without a word left the kitchen.

"So…spill," she demanded when Max left. Tess kept silent. "Tessie this is Izzy, you can tell me anything. What's going on between you and my brother?" asked Isabelle. " Nothing…I…I don't know. _DAMN HIM_! You know he's doing this on purpose!" cried Tess. Isabelle was shocked to see Tess in such a state. "What is he doing Tess?" she asked. "He wants me Izzy…and he's letting me feel it. Why now? Why is he letting me feel his desire?" demanded Tess. Isabelle didn't want to even think about Max having a sex life, but Tess was her friend. "I don't know…maybe he's come to his senses and decided that he wants to be with you and not Liz," answered Isabelle. 

"Well that's too bad, it's too late now," sighed Tess. Isabelle gave her a sympathetic look, and took a tray of wine out into the living room. When Tess finally joined them, everyone was laughing and talking, the wine had done its job. She turned on her state of the art sound system; speakers located throughout the house played a mellow jazz. The doorbell rang again; it was Phillip and Diane Evans. Isabelle ushered them in. "This is some house," exclaimed Phillip. "Well Tess' father left her well provided for," said Isabelle. When they saw Andre, tears came to Diane's eyes. Max gave the baby to her and watched as his parents cooed and baby talked to him. Tess seeing that her guest were all there, announced that dinner was ready.

The meal was huge. There was a fresh salad, pineapple glazed chicken, garlic potatoes, green beans, and french rolls. Conversation was surprisingly easy. Andre got fussy and had to be put to bed. Tess felt Max's gaze follow her up the stairs, so she wasn't at all surprised to find that he followed her. She sat in a rocking chair nursing her son. When Max entered the room, his breath caught at the sight before him. 'His family' he thought. No words were exchanged between them. Each just enjoyed the beauty of the moment. When Andre was fed and burped, she gave him to Max so that she could fix her dress. Max however had other ideas, before she could cover herself he stopped her by pulling her to him. "What are you doing?" she whispered. "Kissing you," he said, putting his words into action. His mouth ravished her's, leaving her breathless. It had been so long since she had felt the touch of her King. A little voice inside of his head demanded Max to stop, but the flood of passion invading his body drowned it out. 

Their tongues dueled and danced caressing, giving vent to their unspoken feelings. They pulled apart with a gasp. "You shouldn't have done that Max" she sighed leaning her forehead into his chest. Her eyes went to her sleeping son, who lay content in his father's arms. "I couldn't not do it. You're in my blood, I can't help myself around you" he whispered into her ear. Tess stepped back and fixed her dress. "You could last year," she said leaving the room. Max sighed and put his son into his crib. He joined everyone downstairs, just as Tess was serving a four layer chocolate fudge cake. "Oh man I can feel myself getting fat just looking at that thing," said Maria. This got a laugh out of everyone. 

After dinner they adjourned into the living room for coffee. The small talk was interrupted by Andre's cry. Isabelle offered to quite him down. Michael watched her as he had all night. His thoughts turned to Max and Tess. He saw the blush Tess had when she returned, and his eyes didn't miss the lipstick Max hastily wiped from lips. Without a thought, he followed Isabelle upstairs. He found her in the nursery, humming to the baby. Again the feeling that it should be their child being comforted by her assailed him. He quietly walked over to them, leaning over the crib to caress Andre's little cheek. Isabelle was not startled when he joined her. A part of her knew that he would. 'Why does this feel so right' she thought to herself. When Michael pulled her close to his side, she closed her eyes, she knew what was coming. She heard him breathe her name, his warm breath caressing her ear. The kiss when it came was sweet gentle, not the things anyone associated with Michael Guerrin. Isabelle knew that she would hate herself later, but for now she gave herself over to the passion sweeping through her. Michael brought his hands up to play in her hair; it felt as soft as he always imagined it would. 'Isabelle…he was kissing Isabelle' he thought. His heart raced a mile a second. When she gave a little moan, Michael deepened the kiss. Minuets passed, though it felt like an eternity. Isabelle pulled away. She gave him a sad little smile and walked out of the room. Michael stood there for a few more minuets, trying to let his blood cool. One of his most treasured fantasies had just come true.

I have to stop here, but don't worry, I'll update soon. Please don't forget to review. If there's something that you want to see tell me. Flames are welcome; in fact I love them especially from Dreamers. (If there are Dreamers that like my story…please don't hesitate to say so) Next chapter will be a continuation of the party. Hint: there will be a party crasher. There will also be some action coming soon. One thing I have to know…how did you like those kisses between Tess/Max and Michael/Isabelle??? Where they too soon, too short, too graphic, not graphic enough…you have to tell me so I can improve.

Remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.


	9. What just happened2

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about the delay things came up. Thanks to Brittany, Elya, and Wolf B*tch for reviewing. And to Wolf B*tch I got the name Andreas from a great French general. His name was Gen. Andreas Durant and fought in the war against Napoleon. Enough history on the fic.

When Isabelle returned to the living room, Tess noticed that her face was flushed and her eyes were bright. Deciding to break the tension, she turned on some music. Diane and Phillip smiled and went to the large open area in Tess' foyer. By then Michael had rejoined them. He and Maria took the floor also. Isabelle didn't want to dance, but she saw how wistfully Jesse watched the others. When he pulled her to the floor, her eyes immediately sought Michael's, knowing that he was watching her. He was gazing at her over Maria's shoulder. A frissom of envy shot through Isabelle; she wished that she could be in Michael's arms, even while hating herself for it. 

Meanwhile Tess sat on the sofa sipping coffee. An eerie feeling came over her; almost as if she were being watched. Max's head jerked in her direction, he felt her unease through their link. He watched as her eyes scanned the room. Tess' eyes widened when she spotted Liz Parker peeking into her window. 'What the hell is she doing here?' thought Tess. Max followed her gaze, and saw Liz. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she would come" said Max. Tess grit her teeth and was about to let loose some very bad language, but Max forestalled her by taking her hands and pulling her to the dance floor. "You're starting trouble," said Tess. Max gave her a goofy smile and continued to dance. "Max, what are you trying to pull?" she asked. He gave her a dark look, Tess was momentarily stunned. "Liz is showing her lack of trust in me" he said, his gaze going to the window. He could see the outrage in Liz's face.

"Well I start class next week, have you decided if you will be attending Roswell U?" she asked. Max buried his face in her hair before answering. " I start class next week too" he said. Tess gave a little sigh. She was desperately trying to keep her wits about her. It was so very hard to concentrate when she was in Max's arms. The warmth from his body curled around her and filled all of the empty places in her heart. His hands roamed up and down her back, and his eyes found hers. "How long do you think she'll stay out there?" she asked, trying to break the tension. "Not long if I know her," he said. He was right; Tess' doorbell rang a moment later. Isabelle rushed to answer it. Liz was dressed in a flame red dress that hugged every curve, she wore matching stilettos. "Sorry I'm late, my shift ran long" she said coming in.

Her audacity stunned everyone. Tess gave Max a steely glare and pulled out of his arms. Liz promptly took her place. She gave Max a bright smile, not seeing how angry he was. "How are you Elizabeth?" asked Diane. "I'm fine Mrs. Evans, I'm just sorry for missing everything. Did Andre go to bed already?" she asked. "Yes I'm afraid he did," said Max. "Oh, I wanted to kiss him goodnight, you know I think of him as my own" said Liz, loud enough for everyone to hear. Tess gasp outraged. Maria and Isabelle hurriedly pulled her into the kitchen. Tess exploded "HOW DARE THAT B*TCH…. WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS" she cried. Maria and Isabelle watched uneasily as glasses began to rattle. The air took on an almost electric charge. One by one the dishes began to shatter. Michael poked his head into the kitchen, seeing the destruction he turned to head off the others. 

Tess, her rage finally spent stood in the middle of her once pristine kitchen and wept. "Damn her…she just makes me so mad" she whispered. " I know Tessie…it's okay" assured Isabelle as she pulled Tess into a hug. "Well don't expect me to help you clean up this extraterrestrial temper-tantrum" said Maria joining the group hug. Tess began to laugh; soon the other two joined her. Tess wiped her eyes and with a wave of her hand began putting the dishes back together. After assuring the others that she was okay, Tess made them leave her alone. She sat on her counter her legs dangling over the edge. That's how Max found her. She didn't acknowledge his entrance though she certainly knew he had entered. " Go away, I don't feel like talking right now," sighed Tess. "I just wanted to say I was sorry, and that everyone is leaving," he said pulling her off the counter. His touch irritated her even as it excited her. "What in the hell makes you think that you have the right to touch me?!" she demanded. 

Her words angered him, a feeling of raw emotion swept through him. Rage, love, lust, all of it rushed through his blood making his head swim. Tess sensing his emotions gave him a wary look and tried to back away. Max was too fast for her, he grabbed her by the arms, pulling her so that they were face to face; inches apart. The next words that came out of his mouth were harsh and angry, though that was not what caused Tess' eyes to grow wide. Max's words were pure Antarian, the accent and inflection could never be mistaken for anything else. After he finished they both stared at each other neither speaking. Tess finally broke the silence. "Do you know what you just said?" she asked. Max looked shaken, " I said that my titles as Husband and King give me the right to touch what is mine," he finally answered. "How?" she asked. "I don't know…I've been remembering things since we rescued you from Antar, but nothing big. What just happened?" he whispered pulling her into his arms. She could tell that he was badly shaken, so she wrapped her arms around him. Long minuets passed in silence. Slowly she pulled away. " The others will wonder what's going on" she sighed. She turned to go out the kitchen. Max followed. They found Jesse and Maria in deep conversation; Diane, Phillip, and Liz were in the foyer awaiting everyone else. Michael and Isabelle were out on the porch.

"So…" said Isabelle. "So…"said Michael. " This is so stupid…we've always been able to talk to each other. It was a little kiss…a mistake…it will never happen again," cried Isabelle. Michael's heart lurched at her words. Did their kiss really mean nothing, was it a mistake. He looked into her eyes; Izzy's eyes never lied to him. They told him that what they shared wasn't a mistake; she just didn't want to admit it. Michael decided to pretend to agree. "You're right it shouldn't have happened," he said. Peeking through his lashes he saw the shock and hurt she quickly tried to mask. The others emerged from the house, leaving them no time finish their conversation. Tess waved goodbye to them, gladly closing the door on Liz clutching Max as if he would fly away. 'Never again she thought to herself.'

Hey guys sorry about the delay, I will try to get another chapter up before to long. Please READ and REVIEW. Your comments really help.


	10. First day

Hey guys, I'm back sorry about the delay. Thanks to all who reviewed…Keep them coming they inspire me to write more. I am having a tough time with this story, it has a mind of its own, and I don't know where it's going. Anyway on with the fic.

Tess awoke early the next morning. Today was the first day of class. A strange excitement filled her; something was going to happen today. She dressed with care, donning a blue sundress, and a pair of strappy sandals. She dressed Andre in a tiny jean jumper and matching hat. "Well Andre, its time to set everyone on their ear" she said to her son. It took twenty minuets to get to the campus. Tess donned a pair of baby-blue shades before getting André out of the car. The campus was beautiful; she spotted Isabelle and Maria talking to two redheaded girls. As she got closer, she noticed that the two girls were identical twins. "Hi Izzy, hi Ria" greeted Tess. "Hey Tessie" they replied. "Tess, this is Kathy and Kasey Denton" introduced Maria. "Hi Tess, who's this little guy?" asked one of the twins. "This is my son Andreas," answered Tess. "My my would you look at all of that ebony hair, and those ears. You know Izzy he reminds me of your brother Max," said the other twin. Tess' eyes widened. Isabelle smiled "How very observant of you Kasey, Andre is my brothers son, and my nephew" she said. The twins traded a look. "Here comes daddy now" said Maria. Max walked over to them. "Hey guys, hey Tess," he said. 

His eyes roamed over her appreciatively. Her golden hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, exposing her neck. Max was waging an internal battle with himself. 'What the hell is going on with me. Why am I feeling this over whelming lust for Tess' he thought to himself. Ever since coming back from Antar these strange feelings and half formed memories have been assaulting his psyche. They gave him no peace, especially at night. There was a voice in the back of his mind, at first it was a whisper that was easily ignored, but now it was louder more insistent. Over time Max had come to recognize the voice as his own. Not the voice of Max, but the voice of Zan. It reminded him of his former life, told him of his friends and family that are long gone, and urged him to retain the mantle of King. Right at this moment it whispered to him of Tess' beauty, and reminded him of their many heated encounters…the softness of her touch …the warmth of her embrace. Max shook his head to clear his thought. It frustrated him…he felt as thought he were racing to some unknown goal. Tess felt his emotions roll over her. She was alarmed; their bond was getting stronger. Quickly she handed him the diaper bag and the baby. Father and son gazed at each other. "I'll meet you out front at twelve" she said. "Sure…say bye to mommy Andre," said Max.

Tess felt her heart give lurch; this was the first time they had been separated since his birth. She felt tears sting her eyes as they disappeared from sight. "Hey mom it does get easier," said Kasey. Tess gave her a questioning glance. The red head took out a heart shaped locket containing a picture of a red headed baby. " My daughter Elise" she said. "So Tess were you planning on pledging a sorority?" asked Kathy. "We were trying to get Maria and Isabelle to rush Theta Pi" finished Kasey. Tess then noticed the matching pink and yellow bracelets etched with the qP symbols. "I hadn't planned on joining a sorority, but if Izzy and Ria are game then I am too" Tess surprised herself by saying. 

"Hey we need to get to class, hey Tess what class do you have today?" asked Kasey. "Business Principles and Economics" she answered. "Great me too lets go," she said pulling Tess along. Tess gave a hasty wave to the others. She and Kasey walked in silence; Tess felt Kasey's eyes on her. "What is it?" she finally asked. " I thought that Max and Liz were a couple?" Kasey asked. Tess knew what she was getting at. " Max and I were together long before he met Liz. He moved away and we lost touch. When we finally reunited he was with Liz. We tried to just be friends, but one night after he and Liz fought, he came to me and …well lets just say Andre was conceived. I had a very difficult pregnancy and had to move back east. Max was coming with me, but Liz accused me of something terrible and Max believed her. It wasn't true, but she had everyone believing I was monster. Anyway, I left alone, and gave birth to my son and got on with my life. The truth finally came out, and I'm back," sighed Tess. Kasey's outburst startled her. "That B*TCH!" she cried. "Oh that Liz Parker, she's so sneaky. She has everyone fooled into thinking that she is so damn perfect. Do you know that she nearly bit my head off when I suggested that she and Max forget New York for a year and come here?" exclaimed Kasey. Tess was not surprised, but she was not about to play the catty female and malign Liz even more. "So, do you still love Max?" asked Kasey. Tess looked at her; something in her emerald green gaze compelled Tess to tell the truth. "I will _always_ love Max…maybe until the end of time. Nothing will change that," she whispered. Tess didn't catch the gleam that appeared in Kasey's eyes.

Tess really enjoyed the first day of class, but she was eager to see her son. Though she expressed milk this morning her breast were full and aching. Upon seeing Max's jeep, she rushed over to them. " I need to borrow your jeep!" she said climbing in. Max's eyes widened when she began unbuttoning her top. He watched as she pulled their son close and exposed a creamy breast. Andre latched on hungrily. Tess' sigh filled the jeep. "Sorry" she said noticing his stare. "Don't be, " he said still staring. Her skin was flushed and rosy. "Max? Max? Max!?" called Tess. The sight before him riveted him. "You're going to be late," she said switching sides. He swallowed heavily. As he climbed out of the jeep, he noticed several guys staring at _his_ family. He quickly grabbed one of Andre's blankets and covered them. Tess quirked a brow at his behavior. Max blushed and leaned over to kiss Andre. His son stopped nursing for a half a second before resuming his lunch. Tess' breath caught in her throat as Max's mouth came dangerously close to her breast. " Goodbye Max!" she said pushing him away. Max gave her a roguish grin before walking to his class.

That's it for now. I will try to update sooner. Kathy and Kasey will play a major part in the upcoming action…I'll give you a clue…they are not who they claim to be. I'm thinking of upping the rating again, but I don't want to lose my readers. What should I do…I need some advice. Please don't forget to review.   


	11. Dreams or not dreams

Hey everyone!!! I'm back. Sorry about the long delay. I won't bore you with lame excuses, as you can see I had to change the rating cause things are about to get hot and steamy. Anyway on with the fic. This chapter is going to be a little short, but hey it's better than nothing.

_Max_…

The first thing that he noticed was that he wasn't in his room. The room he was in contained a huge four-poster bed, with black satin sheets. Gauzy curtains billowed out from it veiling the interior. He couldn't see, but he knew she was their…waiting for him. "Zan" her velvet soft voice called, caressing him with its sweetness. A rush of heat filled his body. "Zan' she called again, this time more urgent. He moved over to the bed, parting the curtains. There she lay, bathed in the light of the twin moons Vashti and Yakim. Her skin was golden all the way from her sun-kissed blonde hair to her dainty feet. 

He felt paralyzed when he realized that she was naked. His eyes found her full round breast, topped with delicate pink nipples. Instantly he was rock hard. His hands itched to trace the contours of her body. He couldn't speak, his mouth was as dry as sand. "Zan" she whispered in wonder. She arched her back, thrusting her breast forward. He couldn't have stopped himself from talking her if he'd wanted to. Urgently he kissed her berry red lips, ravishing them with a single-minded passion. 

Her moans were driving him crazy. Her hands weren't idle either. They traced the strong muscles in his back, raising goose bumps from his overheated skin. His hands found the golden curls between her legs, teasing a series of moans from her parted lips. Her honeyed warmth nearly scalded him. Carefully he slipped his finger inside, making her ready for him. His mouth found a rosy nipple, rasping it with his tongue. "Zan" she cried, telling him that she was ready. 

She wanted him now. He positioned himself and slowly entered her waiting body. Pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt tore through him. Her nails scoured his back, her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. Slowly he pulled himself from her body, before gently re-sheathing himself. He started a slow rhythm before her body urged him faster. Faster and harder he pounded into her. His heart was racing; his climax was building, and by sheer will he held it back waiting until she reached her peak. Finally he felt her inner walls clamp down upon him, her gratified cry muffled by his chest. His hands roughly gripped her hair, holding her into place as he surged into her harder. 

He looked down into her wide blue eyes, "I love you," she whispered. Those delicate words pushed him over the edge. His climax ripped through with the force of a typhoon. Pure unadulterated pleasure overwhelmed him. Breathing heavily, he buried his face in her hair. Gently he pulled her close and rolled off of her. "I love you too Ava" he whispered before kissing her forehead and falling into slumber.

_Tess_…

He was coming to her. She awaited him in the center of a huge bed draped in silk. She caught a glimpse of movement beyond the billowing gauze curtains. "Zan" she called out, wanting her lover. She was naked and filled with desire, surely he would be here. "Zan" she called a more desperate. When the curtains finally parted, the twin moons revealed him in all of his glory…her Dark King. The moonlight bathed him, highlighting the strong lines of his face and body. Dark eyes filled with desire as he approached her.

Her heart began to race, her breath became labored. When he began to kiss her, she went wild. She opened herself to his kiss. When his hand found her core and his warm mouth found her breast, all she could do was moan helplessly.  His fingers were magic, his mouth heaven. "Zan!" was the only thing she could say. He understood her need and urgency. Gently he spread her and made them one. Passion swept through her, causing her to rake her nails down his back and arch her hips.

She met each of his gentle thrust with raised hips. Soon it wasn't enough, and she urged him to go faster deeper. He met her demands and then some. A wordless scream escaped her at the peak of her climax, her inner walls closing down upon him. Replete, she looked up into his dark eyes as he strove for completion. Emotions welled up inside of her. When he grabbed her by the hair, and roughly began to take her, she whispered the word that filled her heart. "I love you." His reaction was immediate. She felt his hot seed bathe her womb. They sighed. Gently he pulled out of her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too Ava" he whispered softly in her ear. Smiling they drifted off to sleep.

_Michael_…

Singing…he heard the most beautiful voice singing. He found himself in a moonlit garden. Two moons filled the heavens, their blue glow reflecting off everything. Slowly he followed the voice. The night was filled with the heavy perfume of the garden. Closer he came to the voice. Water…he could hear water. Emerging from a clearing, he found himself at the edge of a crystal clear lake. His attention was captured by the naked water sprite bathing in its depths. The heavenly serenade was coming from her. 

Long golden cascaded down her back and over her shoulder. Her dark eyes lit up at the sight of him, but she didn't stop singing. She turned, giving him a full view of her firm round breast and a waist so small he was sure he could span it with his hands. She smiled at him, beckoning him forward. It was then that he noticed that he was as naked as she. He made his way to her, the water was thick like jell-o. His first kiss was to her shoulder. He trailed butterfly kisses up her neck to her face, and finally to her lips. Only then did her song cease. "Rath" she whispered. 

Gently he pulled her to him, his hands sliding down to cup her bottom. His erection pressed urgently into her belly. He gasped in surprise when she pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. He allowed himself to be pulled ashore. A smile lit up his face when she pushed him to the ground and straddled him. His hand found their way to her breast, while the other gripped the back of her head. He held her still for his kiss. His tongue plunged into her mouth, taking and giving pleasure. "Rath" she moaned. He knew what she wanted, so he grabbed her hips and joined them.

Her cry of pleasure was mingled with pain. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. He held himself still until she got use to the feeling of him inside of her. Slowly her hips began to move. He assisted her with the movements. She felt so damn good. He grit his teeth to hold back a groan of pleasure. Up and down she moved upon his body. Sweat ran in rivers from their bodies, neither noticed. Suddenly she stiffened and cried out. Her climax triggered his own. Together they rode out the passionate storm. Satisfied they lay together, enjoying the peace of the night. She raised her head from his chest. " I love you," she whispered. Contentment washed over him… "I love you too Vilandra" he replied. 

_Isabelle_…

Crystal clear water with the consistency of jell-o surrounded her. The beauty of the night inspired her. A song whose words she didn't know that she knew was compelled from her. The tale of a love so deep and all encompassing that it defied death was given wings, as the clear notes traveled to the heavens. He would come for her. She knew in her heart he was their, searching for her. When he finally emerged from the clearing she wasn't surprised. She beckoned him with a bold gaze. Her lover rushed to her, planting fiery kisses along her shoulder and neck. 

Finally he claimed her lips. Pure sensation raced through her. She was not going to sit by and passively accept his loving. Gently she pulled away. "Rath" she whispered. This urged him to embrace her, making her aware of his immense size. Taking by the hand with a seductive smile she guided him to the shore. With gentle hands she guided him to the ground. 

Boldly she straddled him, slowly grinding herself onto him. When his hands cupped her breast a moan of satisfaction found its way out of her throat. Her hands pulled his head to her as his kisses ravished her mouth. "Rath" she moaned. She wanted him…_now_. Carefully he came into her. She felt the pain of her first time, but it was outweighed by the pleasure of having her beloved inside of her. Moments later she began to move upon him, slowly at first, then with more speed and urgency. Finally it became to much and she climaxed long and hard, with him seconds behind her. Exhaustion claimed them, and they rested together. Slowly she raised her head, her heart showed in her eyes. "I love you" she whispered. When he replied "I love you too" they could finally rest.

Each of the four Antarians awoke with a gasp. Isabelle rolled carefully in her bed. At first she thought it was just an erotic dream or a memory, but then she felt an uncomfortable pain between her legs. Gasping she looked down and noticed a tiny spot of blood on her sheets. Gingerly she made her way over to the mirror. Another cry escaped her when she got a look at the hickey's along her neck and shoulder. "OH MY GOD!!!" she cried. This scenario was repeated with Michael and Max, each waking from what they thought was an erotic dream; only discover evidence to the contrary.

Tess' reaction was a little different. She rolled over in her bed. 'What a hot dream that was' she thought. When she rose from the bed two things hit her, one she was naked, and two her body had that pleasantly used feeling she got after she and Max had made love. An icy dread filled her. "NO…OH GOD ITS TOO SOON!!" she cried. "WE"RE NOT READY!!" she added. Running a frustrated hand through her hair, she went to dress, knowing that the others would be coming over soon. They had much to discuss. 

How was that?? Suggestions?? Flames?? Blind adoration?? Please review.


	12. I am King

Hi guys I'm back sorry about the delay, things keep coming up. I have to thank the following reviewers, cuz you guys rock:

Wolf Bitch

Nemesis27

CarzyCheeseGirl

LatinaRebel720

King_O_I

Kaotic-Klown

Vanessa

Your comments really help…THANKS!!!!!!!  As usual I disclaim…on with the fic.

Max awoke with a blinding headache. His body ached as well. Slowly he sat up, taking a mental inventory. His back ached, and looking down he noted that his chest now sported several crescent shaped marks. A smile lit his face as he recalled the magic of the dream he had…only it was too real to be just a dream. Max shrugged not too concerned with what happed. This change in attitude puzzled him, why wasn't he upset?  Why… Why… Why? In a flash he knew why. 

He remembered…_EVERYTHING_!

His entire life as Zan was his to recall at will. Along with the memories came a flood of feelings. He shook his head as an overwhelming amount of disgust and guilt assaulted him. _How could he have been so selfish? _

He was a king, not some sniveling coward. His entire planet depended on him; it was time to stop running. As Max pulled himself from his bed, he received another insight. He felt a darkness and maturity permeate his soul. Zan was not a fairy tale king. He ruled Antar with an iron fist, and was prone to dark rages. The only person that could calm him was Avaria. As the thought of his wife went through his head, he was again assaulted by guilt. How could he have treated his Queen in such an abominable fashion? All for a human. Liz…she was a complication. How could he have placed her above his queen? Granted he couldn't remember her, but his soul should never have allowed him to give his heart to another.

How will he explain the change within himself? Max contemplated this for a minuet before giving the mirror a dark smirk. "Wait a minuet…I'm the fucking king. I don't have to explain myself to anyone!" he exclaimed aloud. Grinning Max pulled on a pair of baggy black jeans and a body hugging black shirt. He topped off his outfit with a pair of black shades. He hurried to his jeep and burnt rubber down the road. He felt good…free. On his way to Tess', he decided to stop by the Crashdown. Liz was wiping down the counter when he walked in.

Her breath caught in her throat, Max looked so dark and forbidding. There was something different in his walk and mannerisms. "Max, what are you doing here?" she gushed. Max gave her a cool look. His eyes were impossible to see behind the shades. "Hello Elizabeth" he greeted her. Liz gave him a blank look. "Elizabeth? Max what's wrong with you?" she demanded. Max's voice was deeper, and Liz could swear that she caught the trace of a foreign accent. "There is nothing wrong, I feel wonderful…like my _old_ self" he smirked. 

Liz eyed him warily. "Okay…so what are your plans for today? I thought that we could see a movie. We haven't been alone together for a while" she whispered coming closer to him. Max gave her a small smile. "Sorry, but I'm quite busy today. I'm going to visit André," he said. "Oh…okay…well thanks for taking time to visit me" she smiled and gave him a small kiss. 

Ma x remained motionless. "Actually I came for food. Can you get me two Saturn burgers, two mars fries, and two cosmic chocolate shakes…? Wait better make one of those shakes vanilla…Tess doesn't care too much for chocolate" he said. "Tess?" repeated Liz.

"Yes…although I really don't like calling her Tess…Avaria suits her better. But that would blow our cover…wouldn't it?" he mussed basically talking to himself. He seemed not to notice the hurt that flashed across Liz's face. Now Liz was confused what was wrong with him. "Max…are you sure that you are okay?" she asked hesitantly. Zan hated it when people repeatedly asked him the same question over and over…Max realized that some things never changed. He pulled up his shades and gave her a dark look. " I am not in the habit of repeating myself, so listen closely. I told you before that I'm fine. Better than ever. I am my old self. No more whiney pathetic Max Evans that can't make up his mind. I am a king…I rule an 

Entire federation of planets, I can trace my lineage back 200 generations, millions of people worshipped me, why wouldn't I feel alright?" he demanded. 

Liz's eyes widened. An icy fear gripped her heart. 'He remembers…'was her only thought. This was one of her darkest fears…that Max would remember everything and find his current life lacking. " You remember don't you?" she cried. Max gave her another smirk. "Yes…I remember my life and my mission," he said. "Your mission? she asked. "To free my people! Weren't you listening to Larek? My people are fighting and dying in my name. I can do no less," he said. Liz was shocked by the passion in his voice. He was so decisive, unlike his normal self. 

"I understand that, and I want help you. I want to free your people Max, maybe then you will be free to be a normal teenager and we can live our lives…together," she said grabbing his hand. Max gazed into her soft brown eyes. 'She actually loves me' he though to himself. He blamed himself for his current situation. If he hadn't been so stupid and insisted to her that they could be together despite the whole I'm an alien king situation, she probably would be off to college dating some nice guy. He pulled away from her.

"That will never happen. I am a King Liz; I am responsible for millions of lives on a multitude of planets. I can't stay here, I can't be a normal teenager," he explained. Tears filled her eyes. "Then…then I'll come with you. I just want to be by your side Max," she whispered. To this point Max had shone what was for him an incredible amount of patience. "Liz…I was wrong to tell you that thing between us would be the same. I …was…_WRONG. _We can't be together. The era of Max and Liz is _over_" he told her. The tears finally spilled free. Hastily she averted her face. " A part of me knew that we couldn't last. Me Elizabeth Parker…I found the perfect love. It was like a dream…a beautiful dream…" she whispered. Max knew he had to be firm with her.

"That's just what it was Liz…a dream made up by a couple of foolish kids. But this is reality; this is not the place for dreamers. Its time to wake up!" he snapped. Liz gasp in shock and hurriedly ran to the back. Max sighed. He was about to go, when he noticed Maria silently observing him. Before he could speak, she said, " I know you only did what you had to. Lizzie just didn't know when to let go. I knew Michael could never be truly mine when he had an entire worlds survival resting upon his shoulders. You guys have to save your people…I get that…and Liz understands too…it just hurts right now you know."

The former king gave her a sad smile, and a light kiss upon her brow. "Thank you for understanding Maria" he sighed and left the restaurant. Maria could still hear the muffled sobs coming from the back. "Its for the best Lizzie" she whispered to herself.

That's it for now. So what do you think of the new Max???? How will Michael and Isabelle be affected by their returned memories??? And what the heck did those steamy dreams that weren't dreams mean???? You'll have to review to find out.


	13. And then there were three

I'm back people...please don't hate me...I know its been ages since I updated, and I'm sorry!!! Planning a wedding, working full-time and going to college just doesn't leave me as much time to write as I would like. Anyway on with the story.

After the confrontation with Liz, Max was tempted to go straight to Tess' house. He needed to hold her and tell her of his returned memories. Though he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in his wife's comforting embrace, Max knew he had a duty to see if Michael and Isabelle were okay. His first stop was Michael's apartment. 

_Michael's POV_

The pounding on his door was the first thing Michael's hazy mind registered, the second was that he was on the floor, and the last was that he was naked. His head felt like a ferocious beast was inside trying to claw its way out using razor sharp talons. That infernal pounding was driving him mad. 

_"Siets al MORTE!!" _he shouted.

He froze as soon as the words left his mouth. They were pure royal Antarian. A shudder swept through him. His past...he could remember his past. He looked up a bit stunned when Max walked into his room. Some unknown force compelled him to his feet. Stiffly he bowed at the waist and placed his right hand over his heart. 

"At ease General" said Max. Michael raised his head, looking him in the eye. A grin threatened to break free. "I didn't think that it was proper protocol to threaten to castrate your king for merely knocking on your door" drawled Max. At this comment, both men began to grin. "I can't _believe that this is real…it's like waking from a long sleep" cried Michael. "That it is my friend that it is" laughed Max. "How did this happen?" demanded Michael, his military mind jumping to the fore. It was his job to see to their safety. "I don't know…but it is my guess that Av…I mean Tess will hold the answer" answered Max. Michael noticed the slip. "You have to be more careful drendi (brother)" he said._

Max sighed. His frustration was eating away at him. Michael was about to comment, when a breeze caught his attention. He was still naked. "By your leave Majesty, I need to get dressed" he said bowing again. He turned and looked at his apartment with new eyes. '_By Yakima I lived like a slob_' he thought to himself.  Quickly he donned a pair of cotton boxers, but not liking the texture he changed the material to silk with a wave of his hand. Next he found a black button down and a pair of khakis. He dressed with a military precision, making sure everything was neat and orderly. 

His only concession to vanity was a leather belt. The buckle was large and ornate. He used his powers to mold the buckle until it spelled out his name 'Wrath'.

Looking in the mirror he noticed that he had a severe case of bed head. He ran a hand over his head until his hair lay in neat glossy waves.  The mess of his apartment grated on his nerves. He placed his hands together and began pulling his power into him. A faint blue glow emanated from his entwined hands. 

Carefully he concentrated on what he wanted, and with a slight grunt he released his power upon the apartment. A blinding light engulfed the entire apartment for a brief moment. When it faded an immaculately clean living space was in its place. A black leather sofa replaced his faded green one, chrome and glass replaced wood and plastic. In the bedroom a king size bed replaced his worn twin bed, red silk sheets covered it. His shabby dressers were replaced by elegant mahogany armoires and chests. The pinup posters around the room were replaced by a huge wall canvas that depicted an Antarian seascape. The kitchen was transformed into a marvel of black and chrome. Gauzy black and red curtains replaced torn blinds. The dilapidated rugs were replaced with polished wood floors. Max remained silent throughout the entire process. The man-king merely cocked an eyebrow at his second-in-command. "I couldn't stand the foulness a second longer" smirked Michael. 

"Come we must get to Vil…Isabelle. I hope that she is taking the return of her memories well. It can't be easy for her" said Max. Michael's face darkened at the mention of Isabelle. With his returned memories came the precise memory of her betrayal. The wounds on his heart were again fresh as he remembered the moment he _knew_ she had betrayed them…_him_. The image of her begging on her knees for his forgiveness, the utter devastation in her eyes when he refused, and the jagged wail she gave when he walked away…all played through his mind. 

'_Maybe I should have forgiven her' _he thought. Max sensed Michael's thoughts, "Come there is time enough for self recriminations later" he said turning to leave. Michael fell into step beside his king, with his back held straight and head held high in military precision. As they made their way to the jeep, Michael unconsciously cataloged the people around them in terms of threat. He kept his body tense ready to defend his brother and king. The tension in his body and the order in his mind were welcome friends. Michael/Wrath felt almost complete. The only thing that was missing was her.

_Isabelle's POV_

The memories…they all came flooding back in a torrent of pain and anguish.  '_How could I have done such a thing?' she thought. "I __betrayed them…my brother, my sister, my…my love" she whispered. Salty tears streamed down her face. She lay in a huddle of blankets, unable to summon the energy to move. "Why did they resurrect me…why didn't they let me _die_ with my shame?!" she cried, flinging the blankets to the floor. Underneath her anger was an icy fear. Max and Michael had forgiven her when they learned of her past betrayal, would they still feel the same now that their memories had returned. _

The memory of Wrath's hate filled eyes seared her heart. 'He hates me again' she thought. "How could I blame him? I let Khivar destroy them…us. He used me, told me that he loved me and that no one would be hurt. I would rule at his side, at the side of a man who was not _afraid to say that he loved me…unlike Wrath. The great General Wrath brilliant, handsome, and brave…who was a __coward when it came to his feelings. If…if he would have told me just _once_ that he loved me…I would have been the happiest woman in the world. But __no, he didn't even ask _me_ to join my life to his, he asked my _brother_ could he have me, like I was a piece of land to be bartered!!" she cried jumping from the bed. _

As quick as her anger had risen, it was gone. 'I cost us our lives' she thought. "My foolish behavior destroyed an entire federation of planets. My _treachery_ killed millions of people" she whispered brokenly. She hadn't noticed that objects about her room began to levitate, until a knock shattered her train of thought, sending pictures and trinkets around her room from their position high over head crashing into the ground. Startled she began to clean them up. "Come in" she called; sure that it was her mother.

_Normal POV_

Max and Michael entered. They all froze, neither moving. Instinctively Isabelle fell into a sweeping curtsey. Max took her hand and raised her to her full height. Her bottom lip trembled. "You are still my sister and I love you" he whispered to her. Tears flowed unbidden from her eyes. "Thank-you Zan…thank-you" she whispered. Michael watched the scene in front of him with clenched fist. He wanted to comfort her to hold her, but he also wanted to strangle her for her unfaithfulness. His face held no trace of his thoughts. Slowly she turned toward him. Max made some vague excuse and awaited them in the hall, carefully closing the door behind him. 

"So…how do we play this?" she asked. Michael turned to her an eyebrow raised in question. "We…we were married Wrath…we have a history. Doesn't that count for something?" she demanded. "You _dare to remind me of the vows we made before God and king?!" he shouted. Isabelle took a step away from him. "In this life we are friends, can we not continue" she asked.  "Do you know the absolute agony I felt when I saw you in that monster's arms? I nearly ran mad when I saw you together. There upon her brother's throne was __my life mate, __my wife, the keeper of _my_ heart giving herself to another! And you think that we should still be friends?! I _loved _you, I worshiped you…and you betrayed me" he yelled._

Isabelle's eyes widened at his words. "You loved me?" she whispered. Her heart began to beat erratically. At her disbelieving tone he turned away from her. "Of course I loved you" he muttered. "But…but you never said anything" she cried. Michael rounded on her. "I thought I proved it to you every night in our bed. The way I took my time to please you, the way I worshiped you. I thought I made my feeling clear" he cried. "Well you didn't…" she whispered. "Is that why you did what you did…because you believed that I did not love you?" asked Michael. Isabelle bowed her head. "Yes…I know now that it was stupid and irresponsible and I hope that we can get back to where we were" she whispered.

Hesitantly she took his hand and looked deep into his eyes. She saw him all Michael and Wrath, each struggling to come to terms with the woman that they loved. "I forgive you…and I never stopped loving you" whispered Michael. The couple held each other, savoring the joy of being together. Max walked into the room without opening the door. "If you two are quite done, I would like to see my Queen now" he said. "Hey ever heard of knocking" growled Isabelle. She pulled away from Michael and with a wave of her hand she was dressed in a simple sundress and matching sandals. "What about the room?" questioned Max. Isabelle again waved her had making the room spotless. 

"You and your mate are two of a kind" smirked Max. Something occurred to Isabelle as they headed out her room. "You didn't open the door when you came in…you just walked through the walls. You couldn't do that before, and is it me or are our powers increasing?" she said. "We need to get to Tess now!" said Michael.

Another chapter done. I thought that I would be different and spell Wrath's name a new way instead of Rath. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. You comments and suggestions keep me inspired. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Till next time.


	14. Your Queen not your doormat

Hey I bet you didn't expect a new chapter ever again, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you…I had a really bad case of writers block, plus someone was writing a fic that looked a little too much like this one. So, I waited until theirs was done. Now I think I know where this story is going. Anyway enough with my babbling, you've waited long enough.

_Tess POV_

Although Tess remembered more than the others, there were still huge gaps in her memory…that is until today. Today when she awoke her mind was crystal clear…she could recall her life as Queen of Antar. The day Zan asked her to join her life to his was a vivid memory.

Flashback....

_The summons to the garden arrived with her breakfast. It was written in Zan's distinctive scrawl. He had been acting strangely all week, refusing to see her and always being busy when she came to visit. She had been relieved when he requested her presence in the garden, their private spot. These past few weeks with Zan had been absolutely magical. When their eyes met for the first time across the ballroom, Ava knew that one day she would be his. Full of nervous energy she began to pace. _

_Her steps brought her to the fountain in the middle of the garden. A strange glitter caught her eye. Floating in the bottom she could see a string of pale purple stones. She plunged her hands into the bubbling water and pulled out the most amazing string of Antarian promise stones. The stones were extremely rare and symbolized a never-ending love. As Ava admired them, they glowed with a hidden fire. _

_"So I take it you like them?" said a deep voice from behind her. She spun still clutching the stones. There stood Zan, looking ever so handsome in his dark clothing, his golden eyes gleaming. "Yes…they are lovely" she answered breathlessly. Zan took the stones from her and placed them around her neck. The center stone lay nestled right above her heart. "So, will you Avaria, daughter of Davon and Avila join your life to mine, binding our souls together for eternity" he whispered softly to her._

__

_Tears poured from her eyes, of course she would join her life to his, didn't he know she was his to command. _

'What a gullible fool I was' thought Tess. Every moment of Max's betrayal of her with Liz was etched into her mind. 'He promised to love me for eternity' she thought angrily. If only things were different, if only they hadn't died. _If only_... She let out a ragged sigh. Things weren't different. She yearned for the life she'd lost on Antar. The husband who loved and spoiled her, a best friend she could always share secrets with, and a brother who would move heaven and earth to protect her from any harm.

"This is a nightmare" she whispered. She sat on her sofa, curled in a ball. She didn't acknowledge the others as they entered her home. Max was the first to approach her. "Tess are you alright?" he questioned. She looked up at him with teary baby blue eyes. Emotions welled inside her. Love, hate, joy, betrayal, all left her feeling light headed and scared.

_Here_, standing in front of her was her beloved, her Dark King. _Here_ was the man that fulfilled her every fantasy her every whim. _Here_ was the man that brought her to the heights of ecstasy...and to the pit of despair. The man who betrayed her, the man who gave her to their enemies to be killed. _Here _was the man who cared so little for her and their son that he would allow a mere human to come between them. So, how to answer him?

_Was she alright?_

The loud resounding smack of her open palm meeting his face was his answer. "How dare you!" she cried, jumping to her feet. Max reeled back in shock, his eyes never leaving the raging virago in front of him. "You spineless, coward, son of a bitch! How dare you have the nerve to come here, how dare you come anywhere near me!" she yelled.

Michael and Isabelle remained silent, fearful of earning her wrath. But she rounded on them anyway. "You, all of you betrayed me. You left me and my child to die" she cried. "Tess...listen...." started Isabelle. Tess turned on her. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me. I blame you for this. You selfish, self-centered, whore...this is all your fault. You just had to go screw Ki'var, because oh boo hoo you weren't getting enough attention, and you just wanted to feel loved. And in the process of getting your itch scratched me, my husband and my brother were killed, along with millions of our people" raged Tess.

"Hey I died too!" cried Isabelle, but she knew it was a weak defense. Her guilt returned ten-fold. Michael wrapped a loving arm around her waist, while giving Tess a measuring look. "Look Tess we all regret what happened, but we have to move on. We have to stick together. Placing blame isn't going to help" he said.

Tess rounded on him. "Oh the great General Wrath has spoken. How free you are with words now. When all you had to do to prevent this disaster was open your mouth and reassure the spoiled, petty, bitch that you married that you loved her. All you had to say was, "I love you", but no you had to be Mr. Strong silent type. You bastard!" cried Tess.

Tears ran freely from Tess' eyes. Max still stood in place, stunned. 'She hit me' was his one thought. A dark rage welled inside of him. ' I can't believe that she had the nerve to hit me' he thought. Feeling his thoughts through their link, Tess faced him once again. "What's the matter Your Majesty? Can't believe that your sweet little doormat had the audacity to stand up to you?" she asked.

Max's breathing was harsh and heavy. Valiantly he tried to keep his composure. This was his queen, his wife; he didn't want to blow up at her. He wanted noting more than to embrace her and loose himself in the warmth and beauty that was hers alone. " Tess, darling...I know that you are upset, we all are. But this anger will get us nowhere." he said, his voice etched with the stain of not yelling.

"Don't try to sweet-talk me now Max. A few months ago you couldn't wait to get rid of me, the very sight of me disgusted you. Now you want to just pretend nothing ever happened, that you didn't betray my love and trust. You just want me to forget all about little Lizzie Parker. Not gonna happen Max." she sneered.

Max's face darkened with anger. "I've already explained to Liz that we cannot be together. I told her that I remember my life and my world, I told her that I belong with my wife and child." he said. Tess stared at him long and hard. "Do you know that a few months ago I would have given my soul to hear you say that...but now I don't give a damn" she sighed.

The other stared incredulous at her words. "What do you mean, you don't give a damn?" demanded Max. Tess squared her shoulders and faced him again. "It means Your Majesty, that I quit. I'm tired of fighting for what's rightfully mine. Liz can have you, I don't want you," she said.

Without tearing his gaze from her petite form, Max ordered Isabelle and Michael out of the room. Once they were alone, Max allowed the full extent of his rage to be known. Tess backed away slightly, remembering her kings' angry rages. 'Had she pushed him too far?' she thought.

"You don't want me?" he demanded, his voice low and dangerous. "No Max I don't want you. You and Liz can be happy now" she said. His next movement was a blur. Tess found herself pinned to the wall. "You don't want me" he purred close to her ear. "Y-You can't seduce me Max" Tess replied in a shaky voice.

"Don't lie to me baby. I know you; every inch of your skin is has known my touch. I know what makes you moan, what makes you scream. I know so much about you my love, I know your soul" he whispered. His hormones were going crazy. He couldn't stop touching her. Tess' heart beat a rapid tattoo in her chest. He was right; he did know her too well.

"I can't do this again Max. Can't you understand it almost killed me when you sent me away? I was pregnant Max. Pregnant with our son. You didn't care...you didn't give a damn. All you wanted was a normal life with Liz Parker. I meant nothing to you. We meant nothing to you. So forgive me if I don't fall back into your arms at the drop of a hat." wept Tess.

Max stared down at the woman in his arms. She, who was one of the most powerful beings in the universe, was now a crying wreck in his arms. 'He did this to her' he thought. "Tess...baby I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry that I hurt you. You are my world, my reason for living. You are my strength, my rock, the other half of my soul. Don't you understand that without you I am nothing? I cannot be the King without you, my Queen. I need you to rule beside me, to help me, to love me," he whispered longingly.

His words touched Tess deep inside her soul, but she was still wary. "I want to believe you...I do, but I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt anymore," she whispered, looking up into his face. Gently he brushed the crystalline tears from her cheeks. " Give me a chance...please give me a chance to be the man you fell in love with." he begged. Before Tess could reply, Andre's cry drifted down to them.

Without thinking Tess pulled away from Max and concentrated on her son. In a flash of gold, Andre materialized in her arms. She cuddled and cooed to him, finally calming him quiet. "We have to talk about our returned memories and these new powers" he whispered.

Tess settled herself on the couch with her son. "You know what this Max...if only you'd think about it" she said. Max gave her a funny look and called for Michael and Isabelle. The other two podsters entered the room timidly. Wary of another outburst by their queen, they seated themselves across from her. Max chose to stand.

"So Tess, do you have any idea what happened?" asked Michael. Tess shot him a glare. "Of course I do dear brother. If you three would get out of the earthling mentality, you would know exactly what's happening." she replied angrily. A blush stained Michael's face. Isabelle narrowed her eyes and was about to give an angry retort, but her brother forestalled her.

"Okay, cut the Queen Bitch act Tess, and tell us what happened. Why did we regain our memories?" he demanded. Tess gave him a cold stare. "It's the Trian Dial you idiot!" she spat. Three pairs of eyes regarded her with disbelief. " Oh my god! I thought that it didn't happen until mid-life" said Isabelle. "Well for some reason its early" snapped Tess.

"Damn it this is not good. We are not ready for this. I don't think that any of us could handle this right now" stated Max. "No shit Sherlock" said Tess. Max shot her a dark look, which she returned. "Well we need a plan to deal with this" said Michael, sounding more like Wrath.

Tess gave a mirthless laugh. "You want a plan? How about we all get ready to be perfectly miserable for the next few weeks" she said. "Oh how bad could it be?" said Isabelle. "Bad enough from the stories I've heard. There's going to be pain, and mood swings, nocturnal dreams, wild fluctuations in power you name it, we'll experience it" said Tess. "Why now?" growled Max.

"I think it was because we were all on Antar together," answered Michael. Tess shot him a surprised glance. Sometimes she forgot that Wrath was considered a genius on their home world. "Yes, the architects would want to trigger this change in us as soon as possible after returning to Antar" mussed Max. "But we are not home for good, and there is no way to stop it now that it has begun" said Michael.

"This is just wonderful" gripped Isabelle. "Well we have no choice but to endure it," said Michael, pulling her close. Max went to Tess and pulled her and Andre to him. Tess gave an aggravated sigh. "I can't believe it is the Trian Dial" whispered Max. Tess pulled back to look at him. "My god Max its only puberty, don't get all bent out of shape" she laughed.

Okay guys, tell me what you think. I worked really hard on this so…honest opinions. Now that the other writer has finished their fic, this should be an absolutely original fic. Any ideas or suggestions will be considered. The next chapter will not take nearly as long as this one…I promise. Don't forget to review!!!

__


	15. Frustation

I'm back. I know its been a millennia since I've updated, and I know I promised to have a another chapter up soon. Well, now we know what promises are worth. I kind of lost a will to write, and my life got so hectic. So much has happened, but here are the highlights: got a new job, got married, and had a baby. Enough about me, on with the fic.

Hot. It was so hot. Max lay in bed, a fever of burning need raging through him. Sweat ran in rivulets down his body, plastering his ebony hair to his head. The sheets from his bed lay twisted around his muscular frame. With an almost agonized moan, he kicked them from his super sensitive skin. Desire, raw and consuming consumed him. His body ached with unfulfilled need. '_Damn her_' he thought. 'Damn _her for leaving me like this_'.

His thoughts turned to his queen who was probably even now enjoying a restful night's sleep. '_She should be here. She should be here on top of him, enveloping his throbbing erection deep inside of her wet warmth_,' he thought savagely. Images of the many ways they had once made love flashed through his mind. Images of Tess, her face flushed, nipples pert and erect, legs spread in welcome danced tormented him. "Why was she being so stubborn, so unforgiving?" he growled to himself. Okay he knew that he messed up with the whole Liz being his soul mate thing, but to leave him to his misery was beyond anything he could have ever done to her.

Giving up on sleeping anytime soon, Max jumped up from his bed. Restlessly, he prowled his apartment, knowing that the urgent lust racing through his body would not go away anytime soon. He had suffered several of such nights, thanks to his stubborn queen. He ran his fingers angrily through his hair. His mind going back to the hellish confrontation with his wife a few days ago…

_FLASHBACK_

Max was to meet his beloved and his sister at the Crashdown for lunch. He arrived first and sat in a corner booth, trying to avoid the accusing gaze of Liz Parker. He felt her staring at him, begging him with her eyes to take back his hurtful words and give their love another chance. He quickly snatched up a menu, anything to block out the sight of those doe brown eyes that he used to spend hours gazing into. God how he used to love her eyes, the gentleness and love that was his and his alone making them appear bottomless pools. Her mouth a veritable feast, they spent hours just kissing. Her skin the softness velvet, her touch tentative yet oh so arousing…

Max was horrified at where his mind had chosen to wander. Before he could pull himself together, his eyes collided with the accusing gaze of his royally pissed off wife. Blue slammed into brown. He opened his mouth to explain, but nothing came out. "You bastard!" she cried. "Wait…I can explain…" he stuttered. The king of the Antarian Federation was an articulate man, but at the moment he sounded the utter fool. "What can you say that would explain what I saw _Max_?" she demanded. Max was aware of Liz's avid gaze, she absorbed every word they spoke. "It had to be the Trian Dial" he whispered.

Tess gave an indelicate snort. "Of course it was the Trian Dial. That still does not explain what I saw!" she cried. At his confused gaze she poked him in the chest "You fantasized about her, not me" she hissed. Understanding lit his eyes. She was jealous. "You just don't get it do you Max? I don't care who you fantasize about as long as it is not _her_!" Tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She whirled away from him and hurried out of the diner. He was restrained from going after her by a muscular arm across his chest. Michael. He was so caught up in their argument that he didn't see his second-in-command and his sister arrive.

"Leave her alone for now" said Michael. Max raised one ebony brow. Michael was the only one who could get away with gainsaying his sovereign. "She needs time" continued Michael. Max turned to his sister, who was eyeing him with something close to disgust. "What, you have something to say it" Max snapped to her. Isabelle swung a lock of golden hair over her shoulder, and pinned her brother on the spot. "You are the stupidest person in the entire universe. You just can't stop shooting yourself in the foot can you?" she spat.

"Now Isabelle, give the man a break" interrupted Michael. Isabelle turned on him in a flash. "Don't you dare defend him Michael. He has done nothing but hurt her time and again. And for who? Elizabeth Parker? That's not right" she said. Max could see the anger building in the former general. "Don't say anything Michael, there's no use in both of us being in the doghouse" said Max as he turned to leave the diner. He left them bickering.

_END FLASHBACK_

That was almost a week ago. Since then Tess refused to see him, wouldn't take his calls, and all of his gifts to her were returned unopened. He only saw Andre when she left him with her parents. This situation was intolerable. Something has to give. Max sat at his window and watched another sun rise. He needed his wife, more than he needed to breathe. As the sun broke across the horizon, Max knew that he had to somehow convince Tess that he loved only her. Max did not know where to start. The Trian Dial had his emotions in a knot. One minuet he was rational and clear headed, the next he was a raving, hormonal fiend. The nights were torture and the days were the longest they had ever been. He could not take it anymore. Firming his resolve, Max made up his mind, he would not spend another night without his wife.

That's all for now. I make no promises about the next update. I shall _TRY_ to update soon. Until next time


	16. Fight the feeling

Hello people. Yes I'm updating again, and let me just say I'm sorry about the last chapter. I'm going to take it down and edit it. I rushed, and made quite a few mistakes. Oh well …

Tess.

Would the relentless ache ever stop? Since the Trian Dial began, she had not a moment's peace. '_It doesn't have to be this way'_ whispered a traitorous voice in her mind. Ruthlessly she squashed the insidious voice. There was no way she was going to Max for relief. That faithless bastard had proven how trustworthy he was.

The nerve of him fantasizing about Liz Parker. Tess recalled the shock that went through her when she peeked into Max's mind. He was sitting alone in a booth at the Crashdown with such an introspective look upon his face; she just had to know what he was thinking of. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had been unaware of her approach; curiosity compelled her to scan his thoughts.

Mentally coming face to face with that brow eyed bitch enraged Tess. Max's stuttering apology only enraged her further. She was so sick of hearing that it was because of the Trian Dial…of course it was the Trian Dial, she wasn't an idiot. Why oh why did he have to fantasize about Liz. Tess' insecurities surged to the fore.

Did this mean that Max still had feelings for Liz, did he love her, does he still want to be with her. Tess couldn't bring herself to even look at Max. Whenever he wished to see Andre, Tess would drop him off with the Evans. Michael had tried to speak to her on Max's behalf, but before he said ten words, Isabelle cut him off.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I know like hell you are not defending that brother of mine_!" yelled Isabelle. The three of them sat in Tess' livingroom . Tess watched as Michael's brows drew together and a frown as dark as an Antarian night sky marred his handsome features. "Don't forget that he is not only your brother, he is your KING" growled Michael. Isabelle rolled her expressive eyes. " I know exactly who he is. He is the man that denied any connection to his wife, all the while proclaiming Liz as his soul mate!" she retorted. Tess flinched in remembered pain.

"He made a _mistake,_ everyone makes mistakes. _You_ should know that better than anyone" snapped Michael. Hurt, Isabelle's eyes lost their inner fire, and her golden brown orbs swam with tears. Before Michael could say another word, she fled the room. If looks could kill, Michael would be a pile of smoking ashes. The glare Tess gave him could melt polar ice. "How dare you Michael. Do _not_ use my fight with Max to exercise your demons with your wife!" she hissed.

_END FLASHBACK_

This cannot go on Tess thought to herself. She felt as if she were dying. Her skin felt so sensitive and any stray thought of Max brought a rush of heat pooling to her nether regions. She could barely function. She needed him inside her to make the awful ache go away. No touch but his could appease her needy body. She learned her own touch only intensified the ache, never could she achieve release. No she needed Max for that. Damn him. Looks like she would have to swallow her pride and forgive him. Tess vowed not to let another night go by with having Max there to satisfy her.

Ok its short I know, but its something. REVIEW!!!!


	17. Say you need me

Yeah another chapter. No excuses, I just want to thank a very nice reviewer. Kristen Riley. You inspired me to get up and fight through the writer's block. This chapter is dedicated to you. THANK YOU!!

Tess and Max missed each other by mere minuets. At Tess' door Max let out a growl of pure frustration. She wasn't home, her car wasn't in the driveway and all of the lights were off. Wearily he leaned against her door. He thought to try to contact her telepathically, but the last few times he tried, he was painfully rebuffed. '_Why doesn't she understand how much I need her_' he thought. He couldn't go through this alone.

The return of his memories was a very difficult process. His memories weren't linear, they were chaotic and jumbled. He got flashes of his home world, his mother and father, friends he'd known his entire life. He saw himself as a little boy running through the halls of the summer palace, his Darjilian pet pooka chasing behind him. That would be followed by a memory of his father lying dead, an assassin's blade protruding from his chest. Flash back to his first command. Flash again to his carefree childhood. Over and over the flashes assaulted his psyche.

He knew instinctively that Tess would calm his mind and settle his soul. He didn't want to return to his lonely apartment, so he drove aimlessly around town. If only he knew that at that very moment the blonde hybrid queen was knocking at his door.

"Come on Max…where are you?" she muttered. She'd been knocking at his door for the last few minuets. Wearily, she adjusted a sleeping Andre in her arms. At eight months old he was getting heavy. Tess finally gave up. As she was leaving, she bumped into Diane Evans. "Oh Tess, just the person I wanted to see. Now I don't have to make another trip" she gushed. Tess really wasn't in the mood to be civil.

She just raised one golden brow in query. "I have an invitation for you. Phillip and I are celebrating our 30th wedding anniversary, and would love if you would come. It's not going to be a big thing, just a few friends. Please say that you and Andre will come. I'm just dying to show off my grandson" said Diane. Tess sighed_, 'Of course she wanted Andreas' _"We'll be there…" sighed Tess. "Oh good, now to drop this off to Max" she said Diane. "He's not home" Tess informed her as she made her way out of the building.

She didn't wait to hear Diane' reply. "I can't believe that he's not home" she muttered. Her body literally ached for him. Tess went home, dejected. '_He's probably with Liz'_ she thought angrily. '_It's your own fault if he is'_ accused a voice in her head. The voice was right; she ignored her mate's plea for help. '_What have I done?'_ she thought. Max would most definitely be at his parent's anniversary party, she would see him then, and try to hammer out their differences.

The night of the party, Tess dressed with reckless abandon. She wore a snug fitting black cashmere sweater that had a very low neckline. She paired it with a long black skirt that possessed a wicked thigh-high slit. Around her tiny waist she hung a simple gold link belt. From her ears and neck she hung a matching amber earring and choker set. On her feet she wore a pair of four inch black stilettos. Underneath all of her clothing she wore a little something from Victoria's Secret that she was sure Max would approve of. Tonight was a night that neither of them would forget she vowed to herself.

The party was in full swing when she and Andre arrived. Tess found herself pulled inside, hugged, kissed, and relieved of her son in a blink of an eye. Diane and Phillip introduced her as a friend of the family, who just happened to have bore their son a child. Tess smiled absently, not really caring what people thought about her. She didn't see Max anywhere. She sipped punch and half listened to an amusing story told by one of Phillip's young co-workers.

The young man was handsome, with blonde hair and bright green eyes. Somehow he managed to get Tess off alone. "So…you're a friend of Max?" he asked. Tess settled her blue eyes on him. "I have a son with Max" she answered coolly. "So I've heard. I'm Evan, by the way. I don't mean to pry, it's just that I thought Max was seeing some girl named Liz" he said. "He _was_" smirked Tess. Evan's eyes traveled up and down her lithe form, god she was beautiful. Unknown to Tess the Trian Dial made her complexion positively radiant; she exuded sex appeal in every gesture she made. Evan was drawn to her like a lodestone.

Tess was about to reply when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and a tingle raced down her spine. She turned and saw Max standing in the doorway, looking devastatingly handsome in a pearl grey suit. Their eyes met and the world drifted away. '_She looks absolutely beautiful'_ thought Max. Her gorgeous figure was proudly on display. He wasn't the only one who noticed. Several other gentlemen had their eyes on her. One man in particular was standing just a bit too close for Max's comfort.

Evan. The man's name came to Max. He remembered him from his father's office. He was about to go to Tess' side when he felt a soft touch at his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Liz, looking as beautiful as ever in a soft grey gown. " Hi, I hope you don't mind your mother inviting me" she said, her eyes drinking him in. "Why would I mind?" he asked. "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. We were friends before we decided to become a couple, I don't see why we can't still be friends" she said, flashing him a radiant smile. Liz's smile warmed Max. He remembered why he loved her so much. "I'd like that" he said.

Across the room Tess watched in growing anger as Liz ran a possessive hand down Max's arm. "It looks like they're still together to me" Evan whispered in her ear. He leaned in close, his breath was a warm puff on her skin. Tess didn't pull away, even when his hand slid down to rest on the small of her back. "You're too beautiful to play second fiddle to anyone" he whispered softly, nearly nuzzling her neck. Tess turned, staring into his jade green eyes. Before she could ask him to remove his hand, she was jerked away.

Max towered above her. His golden brown eyes glared daggers at them both. "What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" he demanded. Tess couldn't believe what he was saying. "What am _I_ doing? What the hell was that over by the door with Liz?" she hissed. Angrily she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "What are you talking about? Liz and I were just talking. She was my friend before she and I became a couple. I'm not the one with someone else glued to my back like a cheap suit" he snarled. "At least he has the decency to make his attentions known, _unlike_ little miss Lizzie who will do anything to get you back" she retorted. " You are unbelievable! I needed you, and you were nowhere to be found!" he cried.

Neither of them were aware of the attention they had gathered. Phillip and Diane were red with embarrassment. Isabelle and Michael who had been standing across the room studiously ignoring each other , silently watched the exchange. "Excuse me, _you_ were the one who was nowhere to be found" replied Tess. Evan chose that moment to interrupt. "The lady and I were just making small talk, waiting for you to finish your conversation with your girlfriend" he said. Max tore his gaze away from Tess. He impaled Evan with a glare that had in the past sent alien dignitaries scurrying for cover. In that moment he was every inch the 'Dark King'.

"I was not talking to you. As a matter of fact why are you still here?" demanded Max. Evan turned a dull shade of red. "Tess wants me here" he said. Max's gaze became even more fierce. "Tess wants what I want" said Max. He grabbed Tess by the wrist and pulled her to his side. "Don't manhandle her like that!" cried Evan. "Listen here _little _boy. Don't you _ever_ try to tell me how to handle my wife!" growled Max. Those closest to the quarrelling trio, gasp in surprise. They didn't know Phillip and Diane's son had married.

"Your…wife?" whispered Evan. "Yes my _wife_" said Max. Tess had remained silent during the exchange, felt a thrill race through her at Max's declaration. His parent's stood in shock. Before anyone could come over to question them, Max pulled Tess upstairs toward his old room.

"Well that was embarrassing" she muttered as she was finally released inside the old bedroom. Max was still furious. "How could you let him touch you like that!" he yelled. "I didn't _let_ him touch me like anything. I was about to tell him to remove his hands when you grabbed me" she replied. Max came to stand in front of her. Being this close to her renewed the urgings of his body. He gently cupped her face. "I wanted to kill him for touching what is mine" he whispered.

Tess gazed into his sherry gold eyes, and allowed herself to trace his ebony dark brows with her fingertip. "Am I?" she asked. "Are you what?" he said, his eyes closing at her touch. "Yours" she breathed. His eyes snapped open, his gaze fierce. "Don't you ever doubt it" he said, before claiming her mouth in a blazing kiss. Tess wound her hands into his ebony tresses, and let him ravish her. All she could do was moan as his mouth left hers and began a scorching trail down her neck and shoulder. Tess bit her lips to hold back a cry, when he began caressing her breast through the fabric of her sweater.

Tess' hands weren't idle. Max's jacket hit the floor, followed by his black silk shirt. She eagerly began tracing his warm honey gold skin with her hands and mouth. Her mouth latched onto a sweet spot on his neck, while her hands explored the rippling muscles in his back. He groaned as he felt the erection he had been sporting since he had first seen her, sprang to full life. Every spot they touched added fuel to the already raging inferno that was their lust. Tess' lower body clenched in frustration, she ached with wanting him deep inside of her. Shivers and chills raced up and down her body.

Impatiently Max pulled her sweater over her head. His eyes widened as he beheld her full bosom cupped in the most wickedly delicious creation he had ever seen. Red satin embroidered with silver butterflies adorned her body. With a small smirk, Tess whispered " I'm wearing a matching thong." With hands that only slightly shook, Max slid her skirt from her body. She stood there before him clad in nothing but her bra, thong, and stilettos. With a groan, he saw that the thong had a strategically placed butterfly in the center.

"Oh god Tess…baby I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk" he growled, before again attacking her body. His words had an instant effect on her. She became impatient and began to undo his pants. Her body was already wet and aching for him. Max continued to rain kisses down her body. He stopped to free her breast from their beautiful restraints. "So beautiful", he whispered. He touched one nipple in wonder, and bent to take it into his mouth.

A wave of sensation flashed though Tess,. She lifted herself against Max, and felt the hard evidence of his desire. " Oh Max! I want you so bad" she whispered. Max dropped to his knees and pulled the satin thong from her body. Gently he raised he raised one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder. He buried his face in the silky golden curls between her legs. Tess threw her head back with a small cry of excitement. Her hands buried themselves in his thick ebony hair.

Her breath came in shallow gasps, as Max stroked slowly in and out of her with his tongue. His thumb found her clit and began massaging it in slow circles. Tess' hips arched of their own violation. Max felt her legs about to give out. He caught her and maneuvered her until her back was braced against the wall. Tess' lower body clenched tight as she felt her orgasm building inside her. She was so close. Max held her hips angling his mouth over her for maximum penetration. " Max…Max…Max" she chanted over and over.

Max watched as her beautiful blue eyes rolled heavenward. He replaced his mouth with his fingers, so that he could fully watch her orgasm overtake her. Tess felt her body tighten and tighten until she felt it. That wonderful release of pressure. Her core rippled as the powerful orgasm tore through her body.

Max didn't give her a chance to come down. He quickly relased his straining erection from the confines of his clothing. He surged up her body and wrapped her legs around his waist. " Say you want me…say you _need_ me!" he demanded in a fierce whisper. " I _want _you! Oh god I _need_ you!" she cried. With one savage thrust he joined their bodies. Tess wanted to scream as the pleasure tore through her, but she could hardly breathe. Max pulled back and began to thrust insistently in and out of body. He plunged in and out, again and again and again.

" Mmmmm…Max please…harder…please" she moaned breathlessly in his ear. Max happily accommodated her request. He was hanging on by a thin thread. He was holding off his release by sheer will, determined to bring her with him over the edge. Moments later Tess again felt the tightness in her lower body came undone. " _Yes…YES…OH GOD!!_" she cried, her nails deeply scouring his back. The feel of her nails, the warm wet heat of her body forced Max over the edge. His release roared through him with the force of a hurricane. Max grit his teeth as his body spasmed and quaked with the release of his seed.

Tess weakly wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed a tender kiss to his neck. Max didn't want to let her go. He held her tight and carried her to the bed. " I love you" he whispered. Tears filled Tess' blue eyes. "I…I have loved you from the moment I saw you" she whispered into his ear. Max tangled his hand into her luxurious blonde curls, and pulled her down for a kiss that screamed of promises of things to come.

ALRIGHT!!!!!!! I FINALLY updated. I hope you guys like it. I hope it wasn't too graphic for you. Thanks again to Kristen Riley. The Royal Four will remember more of their world and lives. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!


	18. Jealousy is such an ugly thing

You guys are in luck. I'm feeling inspired. I think I'm going to bring this story to a close soon. I originally intended for this story to include them going home, but that just feels too massive. I think I'll just make that entire concept a whole other story. Hopefully the sequel won't take as long to finish.

_Meanwhile downstairs…_

Diane and Phillip stood silently while their guests resumed their conversations. "Did your son just call Tess his wife?" asked Phillip. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He probably just wanted Evan to leave her alone. Max is a good son, he wouldn't do something like get married without telling us" assured Diane.

"I didn't even know they were together. I thought he was with Liz. He can't keep going back and forth between them. Where the hell did he drag Tess off to" griped Phillip. Diane sighed and sipped her champagne. Her eyes scanned her guests. Her gaze landed on her beautiful daughter.

Isabelle was resplendent in a gold form fitting gown. Her golden hair was pulled away from her face, showing that her lovely face held a frown. She seemed to be arguing with Michael. '_What is wrong with them'_ Diane thought. Her eyes widened when Michael grabbed Isabelle by the arm. His face was dark with anger, whatever he was speaking about made him very upset.

Phillip too had observed the arguing couple. "He has two seconds to let her go" he growled. They watched as Isabelle's eyes narrowed in anger. Michael's other hand came up to cup Isabelle's chin. Something was going on with those two.

_Across the room…_

"How can you defend him _again_ Michael?" demanded Isabelle. She couldn't believe Michael didn't see anything wrong with the way Max blew up at Tess. "He had a right to get angry at her. Some strange man his hands all over the man's wife. My _God_ Izzy… if that were you that guy would be lucky to ever walk again" said Michael. Isabelle wouldn't let his words soften her.

"He should have trusted her to handle it herself" said Isabelle. "You can't understand the feeling of betrayal and rage a man feels when he sees his wife with another man, innocent or _not_" said Michael. Hurt flooded her eyes. She gently traced his cheek. "You'll never forgive me…will you?" she whispered.

Michael's eyes were bleak. "I can forgive you…I _have_ forgiven you, but I will never forget. I'm sorry Iz, but don't ever expect me to forget what betrayal feels like" he whispered. The tears that had been threatening to spill forth from her golden eyes finally gave way.

Michael wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb. " I'm sorry Wrath" she whispered. Michael winced at use of his former name. "You are forgiven…and loved Vilandra" he said. Isabelle smiled and leaned forward until their foreheads met. Before another word could be exchanged, they were interrupted by her parents.

"Isabelle, _what_ is going on?" demanded Diane. The young couple broke apart. "W..What do you mean mom?" stammered Isabelle. "I mean Max and Tess fighting in the middle of our party. Max calling Tess his wife. You and Michael fighting and hugging, that's what I mean! It's like someone supercharged your hormones" cried an exasperated Diane.

Isabelle and Michael exchanged glances and started laughing. "I _fail_ to see the humor in this situation" snapped Phillip. "Sorry daddy" said a now sober Isabelle. "Someone needs to explain what is going on" said Diane. " I think you need to talk to Max" said Isabelle.

"Fair enough. What about you two…what's going on?" asked Phillip. Isabelle looked at Michael. " Isabelle and I are together now Mr. Evans" said Michael. "Together? As in a relationship?" said Diane. "Yeah mom as in a relationship" smiled Isabelle. "It's about time" smiled her mother.

Just then Liz came over to the group. "Max and Tess have been gone a long time. Someone should check on them" she said. Before anyone could stop her, she said "I'll go" and flew toward the stairs. "Oh dear…" said Diane.

_Meanwhile Upstairs…_

Tess lay in her husband's arms. She giggled as his fingers idly traced patterns on her skin. "What are you thinking about" she asked him. "Why don't you just read my mind?" he said. She pouted. Laughing he pulled her down for a kiss. "I'm thinking about how much I love you, and how happy I am right now" he said.

"I've been waiting so long to hear that" whispered Tess. Max again pulled her down for a kiss. This one more heated than the last. Tess moaned and wrapped her arms around him. "We can't do this now" she whispered.

"Why not" he asked trailing kisses down her neck. "Your parents are probably wondering where we are. We've been gone an indecent amount of time" she giggled. He sighed and pulled away. "You're right, besides I haven't even held my son" he said.

Wondering about her son, Tess sent out a tendril of energy, seeking his whereabouts. She found him in the arms of Amy Delouca. Amy was holding Andre, gently patting his back as she listened to Mrs. Parker tell an amusing story.

Satisfied that her son was being taken care of, Tess returned her attention to her husband. "We need to get dressed and join the party" she sighed. " I want to stay with you, right here" he groaned. Tess began to rise from the bed, but Max pulled her back.

They both began to laugh. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the door open. Liz stood in the doorway, her mind refusing to comprehend what she was seeing. Max. Her Max lay in bed with that blonde bitch draped all over him. Both of them naked as the day they were born.

This wasn't right. Max was suppose to be with her. It should be Liz, not Tess that lay entwined with him on that bed. Silently, Liz pulled the door closed. Her chest heaved with the effort not to scream.

'This wasn't happening.' Max was destined to be _hers_…not Tess'. On shaky legs, Liz made her way back to the party.

Isabelle saw Liz return. Liz walked over to her mother who stood with Amy and Andre. Her face was pale and her eyes were suspiciously bright. Isabelle moved closer to them so that she could hear what they were saying.

"Liz dear why didn't you tell me Max had a son?" asked Mrs. Parker. Liz gazed at Andre, the child who should be hers. "Well…Max didn't want anyone to know. He just wanted to forget that the whole thing ever happened" she said. Amy and Mrs. Parker were shocked.

Isabelle was livid. Liz continued. "Max loved me so much that when I told him we couldn't be together, he got drunk and slept with Tess. Of course I forgave him. He never spoke about Andre…I just assumed that Tess had gotten an abortion. When she came back with Andre, I forced Max to acknowledge his son. It was the right thing to do. Andre needs a father, Tess can't do it alone. She needs Max more than I do" said Liz.

Isabelle couldn't believe her ears. Max was going to be furious. Isabelle concentrated hard and contacted her brother.

_MAX!! You nee to get down here now!!!_

Max received her message loud and clear. He hurriedly dressed himself and assisted Tess in putting on her clothes. "What's going on?" Tess asked as she used her powers to return herself to the impeccably groomed woman she was an hour before. " Izzy needs me…that's all I know" he said, giving himself a quick once-over in the mirror.

Hand in hand they made there way back to the party. Isabelle was waiting for them by the stairs. "Hey Izzy, what's wrong?" asked Max. "Its Liz. She's saying some pretty nasty things about you. What did you say to her up there?" replied Isabelle. "Say to her up where? Do you mean she came upstairs?" demanded Max. "Yeah just a few minuets ago" said Isabelle.

Max and Tess thought of what they were doing a few minuets ago. "Do you think she saw us?" asked Tess. "Saw you…" comprehension lit Isabelle's face. "Oh eww" she said. Michael joined them. " Hey, you better get over there before Liz has everyone ready to lynch you" he said by way of greeting.

Michael quickly filled them in on what Liz was saying. Rage washed through Max and Tess. "How dare that bitch!" growled Tess. Max was too angry for words. He silently went over to Liz and her group. The other's watched his approach, Liz didn't seem to notice.

" I told Max that he had to be there for Tess. Its was bad enough that she had a child at such a young age, but to have him out of wedlock was just awful. Max wants to be with me, but I made him see reason…he has to take responsibility for his mistakes. Maybe over time they can stop fighting and be the parents that Andre needs him to be" she was saying.

"How very enlightened of you Liz" said Tess. Liz whirled around. " Max, Tess" she stammered. "I'm so happy that you forced me to take responsibility for my son. Whatever would I have done without you telling me what to do" sneered Max. "That's not what I meant!" cried Liz.

"What did you mean then Liz?" he demanded. By now they had attracted a number of onlookers. Liz was red and trembling. ""I just meant that it was hard for Tess to be young and unwed and having a baby alone" cried Liz. "And who's fault was it that she was alone Liz?" said Max. "You can't blame that all on me Max! I admit I played a part in it. But you are the one that mistrusted her" defended Liz.

"You're right I didn't trust Tess as much as I should. For some reason I thought I should trust _you_, the woman who claimed to love me. When you came to me with your proof of Tess' betrayal, I had to believe you. I was stupid. I couldn't believe that I let my pregnant wife and child leave because of what you told me" he snapped.

""Maxwell that's the second time you called Tess your wife. Is that some sort of pet name or is there something you want to share" said Diane. Max took Tess by the hand. "I married the woman you see before you a month after I met her" he said, stunning the crowd. Gasps were heard all over. Technically it was the truth. Avaria and Zan were married a month after they met. "Why didn't you tell us?" cried Diane. "It was a spur of the moment thing. We were waiting for the right time. Then after I thought that Tess had betrayed me, I didn't see the point. I thought that I would never see her again"' answered Max.

"Elizabeth…did you know that Max was married?" asked her mother. "Yes…but it didn't matter. Max and I were destined to be together" whispered Liz. "What were you thinking Elizabeth. I didn't raise you this way! To be with a married man…unthinkable!" cried Mrs. Parker. Tears filled Liz's eyes. "I'm sorry mom" she said. "I think you might need to visit your aunt Grace in Montana for a while" said Mrs. Parker. ""No mom, not aunt Grace! I'll be better…I promise" cried Liz. Mrs. Parker grabbed her daughter by the arm and dragged her out the door.

The Royal Four watched in satisfaction. They all wore satisfied smiles, that was until they met the eyes of Phillip and Diane. All smiles vanished…they had some serious explaining to do.

YEAH BABY I ROCK!!!! Just kidding, you guys rock. I don't know how to thank you for all of the reviews and for sticking with this story that seemed like it would never be finished. Nothing left but the epilogue…and of course a preview of the sequel. Just remember to review. XXXXXX/OOOOOOO.

-Lady Trista


	19. All good things

Okay guys this is it. The final chapter of The Dreamer Awakens. Its been a long time coming. Thanks to all of you who never gave up on my story. I know at times it seemed as if it would never be completed, or as if I abandoned it, but I made a promise at the beginning of this story. And now I can finally keep that promise. I wanted this chapter done a lot sooner, but I received some shocking news that threw my life for a loop. I'm pregnant again. This wasn't planned and I kind of lost my focus. But now I'm back and I can view my daughter as a blessing. So now I can FINALLY…FINALLY say "THIS FIC IS DONE"

After explaining to the Evans' about why Tess and Max hid their marriage, life fell into a nice boring routine. Diane insisted that Tess and Max renew their vows…in a church…in front of family and friends. They were more than agreeable.

Max wanted to proclaim to the world once and for all that Tess was his queen, the keeper of his heart. Tess for her part only wanted to be bonded once again to her love…her soul…her king. Planning a wedding was right up Isabelle's alley. If everyone thought she was bad at Christmas , she proved that she could be down right ruthless at weddings.

With there combined powers, no expense was spared. The church was decorated with blood-red and snow-white orchids. Every pew was draped in flowers and silk ribbons. An arched trellis stood at the front of the church awaiting a bride and groom. From the ceiling hung snow-white silk panels that sparkled with hundreds of diamonds.

Guests began to arrive, many exclaiming over the lavish decorations and the string orchestra in the balcony. Tess sat in the bridal suite at the back of the church, watching with amusement as Maria and Isabelle rushed around.

"_TESS…HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE?_" cried Isabelle. Tess gave a serene smile. "Why should I be nervous? My first wedding was held in front of a million people. The crowned heads of a dozen worlds witnessed me pledging my life to your brother…the King of an entire Federation of planets. This wedding, while special is just a dress rehearsal for the ceremony that will take place on Antar when we return" she said.

At Tess' words, Isabelle's mind flashed to her brother's wedding day.

_FLASHBACK_

Ambassadors and other royals had been arriving at the palace for weeks. As Avaria's Prime Handmaiden it was Vilandra's job to help the future queen to dress. The gown that Avaria was to wear was a work of art. It was sheer silver and appeared to be made of liquid moonlight. It floated with every step she took. Avaria's hair was left loose to fall about her hips. It was symbol of her purity. Vilandra pulled a brush through Avaria's long silvery tresses, all the while keeping up a running monologue to keep Ava's mind off of the upcoming spectacle that was her wedding.

"…and the Dhamine of Tartus got so drunk that he threw up all over Kyren Ty Leer' said

Vilandra. Avaria let out a peal of laughter, picturing the bloated face of Kyren distorted with horror. " Oh Lonnie you are so wicked!" she giggled. Vilandra smiled, glad that Ava was distracted.

Casually she placed a plain wooden box on Ava's lap. Eyes wide Avaria asked " What is this?" "Just open it, it is a gift for my new sister" said Vilandra. Avaria drew back the lid. Inside, nestled in a bed of velvet was a matching set of Davarian light stones. Tears flooded Avaria's eyes, making them shine like liquid sky.

"Oh Lonnie…" said Avaria. "Don't say another word. They belonged to my grandmother, now I'm giving them to you' said Vilandra. Carefully she helped Ava don the bracelet, earrings, and necklace. Avaria turned and embraced her future sister. " This is one of the happiest days of my life…thank you my sister" In tears, Vilandra replied "You are welcome… my sister"

_END FLASHBACK_

"Okay…so you've been there done that, but this is new for me" cried Maria. "Calm down Maria…you look great, everything will be fine" assured Tess. Indeed Isabelle and Tess did look beautiful in form fitting blood-red silk gowns. Their hair was upswept and adorned with the same orchids that decorated the church.

Just the Diane entered the room. "Oh my…you all look so beautiful. I can't believe my baby is getting married…I feel so old" she gushed. "Oh mom, don't look at it like you losing a son, you're gaining another daughter" said Isabelle. Diane came and embraced Tess. "I know that. Welcome to the family dear" whispered Diane.

Tess who up until that point was unemotional, began to tear up. "HEY…none of that I spent an hour on her make-up!" cried Maria. All three women shar

ed a laugh. " Are Jim and Kyle here?" asked Tess. "Yes, Jim's waiting in the hall" answered Diane. Tess' heart swelled. Her mind went back to a night two weeks ago…

FLASHBACK

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Max. He, Andre, and Tess were standing on the Valenti porch. "Yes, I owe it to them. I forgave you all so quickly…but Jim and Kyle…I haven't even spoken to them. Jim has never held Andre. I've been so wrapped up in the drama that was the Tess, Max, Liz love triangle that I forgot about the other important people in my life" she said. Guilt cut through Max. Wordlessly he knocked on the door.

Inside they heard Kyle call out "Dad, the pizza is here." The door opened to reveal a shocked Jim Valenti. They all just stared at one another. "Can I come in Jim?" asked Tess breaking the awkward silence. Hurriedly Jim stepped back from the door. As they came in, they saw Kyle sprawled out on the couch.

However when he saw them, he sprang to his feet. "So…what brings you by? Is everything okay?" asked Jim. Tess saw that while his words were directed to her, his eyes were on Andre. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just…can we talk?" asked Tess. "They all settled in the living room.

"I just …I just came by to see how you two are getting along?" said Tess. Kyle's eyes narrowed. "So now you care?" he said. Tess lowered her head. "Look, I know that when I first came back, I was a grade A bitch. But, I'd just spent the last few months being tortured and beaten. I felt betrayed by my family. I'm sorry if I hurt you when I threw you across the room" said Tess.

"It's alright. No harm done" said Jim, who was still staring at Andre. Tess saw the longing in his eyes. Wordlessly she placed her son in his arms. Jim's expression melted like butter. "His name is Andreas" said Tess. Kyle just stared at them. "Look…Kyle, Jim I'm so sorry about how things were when I returned. I was angry and hurt. You guys were my family…I thought that if no one else would believe me, you would. I just came to say that I'm sorry, and I want you two to be a part of our lives" pled Tess.

"Tess…you are a part of this family. We can get past anything. I'm sorry that we didn't believe you. I'm sorry you had to give birth to Andre alone. I just want you to know that you can always come back home" said Jim. Tess smiled brightly at him, and turned to look at Kyle to see if he felt the same.

"You know you're my favorite Martian" he said pulling her into a tight hug. Tess laughed through the tears that sprang to her eyes. "HOLY COW! WHAT IS THAT?" Kyle said, pulling Tess' left hand up for a closer inspection. Tess looked down at the five carat oval cut diamond that adorned her hand. "That dear brother is an engagement ring" she smirked.

" So you finally realized you love her, hey Evans?" said Kyle. Max blushed and smiled. "Congratulations" said Jim. "There was another reason I came by" said Tess. "I wanted You and Kyle to be in the wedding. Kyle I would really love it if you would be one of Max's groomsmen, and Jim I would be honored if you would give me away" she said. They both agreed.

END FLASHBACK

After some last minuet fussing from Isabelle and Maria, Tess joined Jim at the back of the church. Despite her earlier words, Tess clutched at Jim's arm when she heard the first strains of the wedding march. "Don't worry Tess. Just think, when this is all over you and Max will never be apart again" Jim whispered to her. Tess let his words calm her. She watched Isabelle and Maria walk serenely down the aisle. Tess' eyes found her son who was sitting in his grandmother's lap. The mini tuxedo was absolutely adorable.

"You ready sweetheart" asked Jim. Tess turned her blue eyes to the man she aw as a father. "Yes dad, I'm ready" she whispered. Jim gave her a misty smile, and escorted her down the aisle. Tess had eyes only for Max. He looked so handsome standing straight and tall awaiting her at the end of the aisle. The black of his tuxedo made the gold of his eyes shine that much more brighter.

When their eyes met, the world fell away. They were both hardly aware of what was happening around them. When Jim placed her hand in Max's, he pulled her close and whispered his love to her. The ceremony passed by in a blur of exchanged vows and rings.

It was only when they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, that it all became real to Tess. Max stared into her eyes and whispered "This is it. You and I will never be parted again." The tears that Tess had been holding back spilled over. Their guest cheered when Max picked her up and spun her around . Joyful laughter spilled from them both.

After a myriad of pictures, a white limo carried the newlyweds to the reception. They greeted their guest, and in return they where showered with smiles and well wishes. Tess had never felt more happy or content. She and her king were finally joined, bound to each other the way it was meant to be.

As they shared their first dance as husband and wife, they exchanged whispered promises and words of love. "Are you happy baby?" he asked her. "More than I ever thought possible" she replied. "This is only the beginning my love. I'm going to show you how much I love you every day of our lives" he whispered softly in her ear. This earned him a brilliant smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that" she said. They were then pulled apart as Max had to dance with his mother and Tess had to dance with Jim. The reception was in full swing. After the cutting of the cake, it was time for Tess to throw her bouquet. All of the single women lined up eagerly. Tess laughed at all of the playful shoving going on among the women.

Isabelle and Maria joined the mob. Tess eyed her two closest friends, and wished them all of the happiness that she was feeling. A wicked idea began bubbling in her head. Tess turned her back to the women and tossed the bouquet in the air.

Using her power she made the beautiful bunch of flowers divide into two, each mini bouquet landing in their intended persons arms. Isabelle and Maria were stunned. Tess merely gave them a small smile. Isabelle then glanced shyly at Michael, who gave her a look that promised many things. Maria twirled hers in triumph. She didn't have a boyfriend, but seeing the love her two best friends had gave her hope.

It was almost time for Max and Tess to leave. Tess asked Maria and Isabelle to join her in the bridal suite to help her change into her traveling clothes. That was nearly forty minuets ago. Max had already changed and was holding Andre while talking with his parents and Michael. "I wonder what's holding them up?" asked Diane. "I bet Isabelle wants Tess to look absolutely perfect" said Michael, knowing his former wife's obsession with perfection.

"I'll go get them" said Max as he handed Andre to his mother. "I'll come to, in case Isabelle tries to give you a hard time" said Michael. They made their way to the lavish bridal suite. When Max touched the door knob, he got an uneasy feeling. Michael also tensed.

They exchanged uneasy glances, and both readied their power. What met their eyes when they opened the door was total destruction. The room looked like a war zone. Everything was overturned and ripped. A mirror was shattered, glass was everywhere. Max and Michael were nearly frozen in shock.

The need to find their wives overrode any fear. They rushed into the suite, searching for any sign of them. What they found chilled each to the bone. Tess' beautiful white wedding dress lay in a heap by the window. Max picked it up and all color left his face when he saw that it was covered in blood.

There was no sign of Isabelle or Maria. It was apparent however that a battle did take place. Marks from Isabelle and Tess' power littered the wall. "What the hell happened?!" yelled Michael. "I don't know…"said Max. A small silver box caught his eye. It looked like the projector that Larek showed them.

When he picked it up, it began to project an image on the far wall. Tess, Isabelle, and Maria were shown bound and gagged. Bloody, but alive. A shadow fell over them. "Ah…Your Majesty…Let me get right to the point. If you and your General ever want to see your wives and their Handmaiden again, you will come to Antar and renounce your throne." hissed a malevolent voice.

Max gazed at the women, each wore a look of defiance, anger, and a touch of fear. The screen went blank. Michael gave a roar of rage. "What are we going to do?" he growled. Max gave him a look that would have chilled his enemies to their souls had they been present. " We are going to rescue them, and destroy our enemies once and for all" he said, his voice ringing with the power and authority of the King of the Antarian Federation of planets.

THE END

And that's a rap. I know I'm evil. Well it took a while to get here, but "The Dreamer Awakens" is finally complete. Look out for the sequel. I don't know when it will be posted, but hopefully it will be soon. THANK YOU !!!!!!! to all who reviewed, you were my inspiration, and my reason to keep writing.


End file.
